Sentiments naissants
by RanxShin59
Summary: Depuis ce fameux soir, Chat noir rend souvent visite à Marinette sur son balcon. Et si parmi ces visites, des sentiments commençaient à naître entre eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Et oui je viens pour une nouvelle fiction Miraculous Ladybug (alors que j'en ai une en cours et pleins d'autres mais BREF) !**

 **Donc c'est du Marichat (à 100%). Pour cette fic, sachez que c'est parti à la base d'un rêve et qu'il était tellement génial que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic x)  
Sinon elle devrait faire moins de 10 chapitres (mais pas plus de 10 je pense ... enfin avec moi on sait jamais XD) **

**Aussi j'avais commencé à l'écrire bien avant l'épisode Glaciator, du coup les éléments de cet épisode ne seront pas repris pour le bien de l'histoire. Mais sachez que Chat noir et Marinette se sont croisés un peu plus souvent que dans les épisodes avant le début de cette histoire.**

 **Avant que quelqu'un me le demande, le rythme de publication sera irrégulier, car je vais être beaucoup occupée ces prochaines semaines et que j'ai mon autre fic ML en cours.**

 **Sinon c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, à part vous souhaitez une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage**_

En ce mois d'avril, alors que la nuit était tombée, Paris continuait à resplendir tant par ses lumières, des animations en tout genre ou encore par d'autres activités des habitants, comme une simple promenade ou une sortie dans un restaurant ou un bar.

D'autant plus, que le temps était plutôt doux et bon.

Enfin, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. En effet, d'un seul coup, les parisiens avaient été surpris par une violente averse, qui les avaient obligés à abandonner leurs projets en plein air, pour se réfugier à l'abri. Et une jeune fille, du nom de Marinette, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Celle-ci était tranquillement assise sur les marches du Trocadéro – n'ayant pas vu l'heure passée, malgré la nuit bien commencée – jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte ne la réveillât de sa transe et de son observation de sa belle ville lumière. Sentant que la météo allait se dégrader, elle s'apprêtait doucement à rentrer chez elle, avant de remarquer, qu'il était déjà assez tard et que ses parents allaient finir par s'inquiéter.

Et en quelques secondes à peine, une simple goutte s'était transformée en véritable averse torrentielle, qui l'avait trempée aussi vite. Elle avait envisagé de se transformer en Ladybug pour rentrer plus vite, mais vu que sa kwami, Tikki, dormait profondément dans sa sacoche, et altruiste comme elle est, elle avait abandonné l'idée. Alors, avec un carnet sous le bras, elle se mit à courir dans les rues de Paris, pour rentrer chez elle. Elle courait et courait à travers les différentes rues de Paris, qui se vidaient au fur et à mesure que l'averse devenait violente.

En quelques minutes de course, Marinette était déjà bien trempée, mais elle ne se préoccupait pas trop de ça. Elle était plutôt inquiète de sa sanction lorsqu'elle allait rentrer aussi tard à la maison. Elle était sûre que ses parents allaient être très inquiets, et donc, que son retour tardif n'allait pas être sans conséquences. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait être punie, surtout que ses retards en classe, commençaient vraiment à lui poser problème et que ses parents étaient mécontents par rapport à ça. Mais comment leur expliquer qu'elle était en retard, car elle sauvait Paris, sous un masque ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner cette explication, identité secrète obligeait. Alors le fait, que même le soir, elle était en retard, en plus, lorsqu'il faisait nuit noire, n'allait pas vraiment arranger les choses pour la jeune fille.

A cette pensée, elle accéléra la cadence, voulant limiter les dégâts.

Mais, préoccupée, et ne voulant pas trop inquiéter ses parents, en étant plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle prit la décision de prendre des raccourcis, en passant par des petites ruelles.

Ceci était sans doute, l'une de ses pires idées.

Ces rues étaient étroites, sombres, lugubres et surtout malfamées. Et par-dessus le marché, dans toutes ces ruelles, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait fini par se perdre. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de rentrer chez elle, au plus vite – et retrouver son chemin aussi.

Sauf ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans une autre petite ruelle sombre, perpendiculaire à une rue principale – où elle courait à toute vitesse pour la rejoindre, avec une lueur d'espoir d'avoir retrouvé son chemin – elle se fit arrêter sur son chemin par deux personnes, qui jusque-là étaient cachées dans l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta nette dans sa course, reprenant son souffle. Ces deux personnes s'approchèrent d'elle, et elle put voir que c'était deux hommes, plutôt jeunes. Ils portaient chacun un jogging, un sweat trop large, la capuche sur leurs têtes. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils voulaient, mais vu la façon dont ils la regardaient, elle sut tout de suite, que ce n'était pas du bien. Inquiète, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais elle se rendit compte que deux autres hommes, du même look, l'avaient bloqué. Elle était complètement cernée et à leur merci. Elle serra les dents et les poings, de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer, déjà parce que Tikki dormait dans sa sacoche, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se transformer devant des civils, aussi malfaisants qu'ils étaient. Ladybug pouvait régler leurs comptes. Marinette ne pouvait pas. Malgré tout, elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Les 4 hommes tournèrent autour d'elle, auquel elle les surveillait de près.

Puis, les hommes finirent par s'arrêter, toujours en l'encerclant, avec un sourire mauvais sur leur visage. Marinette sentit son inquiétude s'amplifier, mais elle espéra qu'elle ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage. Ça s'annonçait mal pour elle. Très mal.

Soudain, un des 4 hommes sortit du cercle pour s'approcher de l'adolescente, avec un sourire encore plus mauvais que les autres.

\- Alors jeune demoiselle, que faites-vous ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?

Marinette ne répondit pas, mais toisa méchamment son interlocuteur, comme pour montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Ceci fit encore plus sourire l'homme qui avait parlé, alors que cela contrariait les autres.

\- Hé ! On t'a causé !

\- Laissez-moi passer ! finit-elle par dire, ignorant les autres, et toisant toujours le premier homme, qui avait pris la parole.

Son instinct de superhéroïne lui avait fait comprendre que c'était celui-ci le plus dangereux. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Celui-ci justement agrandit son sourire mauvais, comme amusé de la situation.

\- Oh c'est qu'elle a du caractère. J'aime ça. Si on m'amusait un peu ?

Marinette grogna un peu plus fort, en serrant les dents, avant de tenter une fuite. Mais un des hommes la saisit par l'arrière et la ramena au centre du cercle, qu'ils avaient formé. Marinette perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais se redressa vite. Sauf que dans cette action, elle avait fait tomber son carnet, auquel, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Les 4 hommes continuèrent leur petit jeu, en la bousculant de tous les côtés, ce qui allait finir par énerver la jeune fille. Ils essayaient de la faire tomber, limite dans une falque d'eau, tellement l'averse continuait à être violente. Marinette ne savait pas trop à quoi ils jouaient. A l'humilier peut-être ? Lui faire perdre sa détermination et son courage ? Ou simplement se jouer d'elle, comme si elle était qu'un simple jouet, qu'on pouvait torturer à sa guise. Dans tous les cas, cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer, et elle envisageait de plus en plus à se transformer pour leur montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Mais toujours à se faire bousculer, elle finit par trébucher et se retrouva à 4 pattes dans une flaque d'eau, la trempant plus ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle grogna d'avantage, et se sentait vraiment humiliée, sous le ricanement de ses malfaiteurs. Elle s'apprêta à se transformer, pour cesser ce petit jeu, lorsqu'elle vit un des hommes ramasser son carnet à dessin. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Tous ses croquis pour des vêtements, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée étaient dans ce carnet. Un des hommes regarda avec curiosité le carnet qu'elle avait fait tomber, lorsqu'ils l'avaient bousculé. Un autre homme – qui avait l'air d'être le chef de la bande – prit le cahier des mains de son complice et le feuilleta. Marinette, hors d'elle, se leva d'un coup, et s'apprêta à lui reprendre. Voulant encore s'amuser et l'ayant vu, le chef arrêta son inspection du carnet et leva le bras pour que celui-ci soit hors d'atteinte. Et vu qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas reprendre son bien. Il s'amusa encore un peu comme ça, tout en la poussant avec son autre main, pour la faire reculer. Ceci accompagné d'un ricanement méchant, suivi par l'hilarité de ses complices. Mais Marinette n'abandonna pas et repartit à la charge plusieurs fois, essayant d'atteindre la main qui tenait ses croquis à dessin, malgré les bousculades de plus en plus violentes des hommes, qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

* * *

Plus loin, une certaine personne sautait de toit en toit. Cette personne s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit, qui attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta sur un toit à proximité pour observer la scène attentivement. Elle remarqua une jeune fille en difficulté, face à une bande de 4 malfrats plus âgés qu'elle. Il semblait qu'ils lui avaient pris quelque chose, qu'elle essayait de récupérer. Cette personne ne s'attarda pas sur la question de la présence de la jeune demoiselle, dehors sous cette pluie à cette heure tardive, mais plutôt sur la délicate situation, dans laquelle, la jeune fille se trouvait. Observant toujours la scène, le témoin fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Son visage devint grave, ses yeux s'assombrirent, et sa colère monta.

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, cette personne sauta de son toit d'observation.

* * *

Marinette, essayait toujours de récupérer son bien, mais elle commençait à en avoir marre. Son sang-froid commençait à disparaitre, et sa colère s'intensifia. Alors ce qu'elle fit par la suite, stupéfia les malfrats. En ayant plus que marre, elle cessa de sauter pour récupérer son carnet. Le chef de la bande la regarda en souriant de victoire. C'était alors que Marinette s'approcha suffisamment de lui et d'un coup, le surprenant, lui et ses complices, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son malfaiteur. Celui-ci, hurlant de douleur, sautilla sur une jambe, en se tenant le membre frappé, tout en lâchant le carnet, tellement la souffrance était telle. Ses complices, d'abord abasourdis et surpris, se reprirent vite et hors d'eux, s'apprêtaient à venir venger leur chef, en donnant à la jeune fille, une correction. Mais leur chef les arrêta d'une main, et regarda Marinette avec haine. La jeune fille n'avait pas vu son regard assassin, ramassant son carnet qui était tombé plus loin, contre un mur. Et malgré qu'elle se fût dépêchée de récupérer son bien, avant de vouloir s'enfuir, elle se fit coincée par le chef de la bande, un mur derrière elle, empêchant tout échappatoire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, moitié inquiète, moitié furieuse, ne voulant pas démontrer sa peur grandissante.

Et sans vraiment qu'elle ne put réagir, le malfrat la gifla avec violence, la faisant trébucher, et cognant sa tête contre le mur, la sonnant.

* * *

Sauf qu'une certaine personne avait tout vu, et sa colère grandissait à vue d'œil. On pouvait entendre un grognement furieux sortir de sa gorge, son visage devint grave et sombre. Ses muscles furent tendus, ainsi que ses nerfs.

* * *

Après s'être cognée la tête assez durement, Marinette se mit en position assise, en entrouvrant légèrement les yeux, pour regarder son agresseur en face. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, et la plaqua contre le mur, en l'étranglant. Marinette gémit de douleur, mais garda toute de même le même regard de détermination, défiant son malfaiteur, ne voulant pas montrer sa peur. Le chef de la bande, lui, la fixa vraiment avec méchanceté, et maintenant avec colère, surtout en voyant qu'elle ne fléchissait pas. Il aimait bien qu'on lui résiste un peu, mais là sa proie résistait un peu trop. Il voulait lui montrer qui était le plus fort. Et il allait lui montrer.

\- Tu te prends pour qui toi ? Je vais t'apprendre où est ta place, sale gamine.

Il arma son poing gauche, prêt à la frapper au visage et à toute vitesse, il l'approcha de sa tête. Marinette ferma les yeux, attendant le coup, n'ayant aucun moyen de se défendre cette fois ci.

Mais soudain, le poing du malfrat fut arrêté d'un coup sec, avec force et dureté, à plusieurs centimètres du visage de Marinette. Le délinquant regarda surpris, la raison de cet arrêt et constata une main gantée noire, qui tenait fermement son poignet. Il tourna brusquement la tête, lâchant un peu la gorge de Marinette, qui pouvait mieux respirer. Et en voyant, qui l'avait stoppé, il écarquilla les yeux de peur. Des yeux verts de félin le regardait avec fureur, comme s'il était prêt à le déchiqueter sur place.

\- Chat … Chat noir ?

Ne sentant rien arriver, mais surtout, en ayant entendu ces mots, Marinette rouvrit les yeux et fit un hoquet de surprise, en voyant que son partenaire avait bloqué le coup de poing qui lui était destiné, non sans remarquer la fureur dans son regard. Elle ne se demandait même pas ce qu'il faisait dans le coin. Elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse qu'il fut là. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, montrant sa joie de le voir.

Quant à Chat noir, n'ayant toujours pris la parole – mais son simple regard suffisait – et toujours en bloquant la main du délinquant, serra un peu plus celle-là, faisant doucement souffrir l'homme qui était sur le point de frapper la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas franchement gentil de frapper une demoiselle.

Et juste après qu'il avait sorti ces paroles, il retourna le poignet du malfrat, faisant hurler de douleur celui-ci. Par réflexe, il relâcha totalement Marinette, alors qu'il la maintenait toujours contre le mur. Dans cette action, Marinette – qui avait enfin retrouvé sa respiration – avait cru entendre un craquement, signe que Chat noir avait peut-être bien cassé le poignet de son agresseur. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à ce détail, lorsque le superhéros obligea le malfrat à se relever – alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux accroupis en face d'elle, qui était toujours assise – en maintenant toujours le poignet tordu du malfaiteur. Une fois sur ses pieds, il lui fit une clé de bras dans le dos, toujours sous les hurlements du délinquant. Et d'un coup sec, il poussa le malfrat, avec ses bras et en donnant un coup de pied dans le dos, comme pour le jeter plus loin. Le chef de la bande tomba sur ses complices, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène avec peur et impuissance. Le chef de la bande se retourna sur son dos, tout en tenant son bras et poignet meurtris, en gémissant de douleur, sous le regard abasourdi des autres hommes – alors qu'ils étaient toujours les uns sur les autres, au sol.

Chat noir les fixait avec férocité, toujours les poings serrés, avant de reporter son attention sur Marinette. Celle-ci le regarda incrédule, abasourdie, n'ayant jamais vu son partenaire comme ça. Lorsqu'elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il avait un regard plus doux et tendre, qu'il y a quelques secondes. Et cette fois, il n'avait pas de l'arrogance dans son regard. Juste de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude. Chat Noir s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Marinette.

\- Tout va bien Marinette ?

Marinette ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son prénom. En plus, pas avec autant d'inquiétude et de douceur. Dire qu'elle était abasourdie était un doux euphémisme. C'était pourquoi, elle ne répondit pas au superhéros et restait là sans bouger à le regarder avec stupéfaction.

En voyant son mutisme et sa stoïcité – sans oublier son regard surpris – Chat noir sentit son inquiétude s'agrandir. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille avec hésitation, comme craignant qu'elle pût avoir peur de lui, à cause de sa mésaventure avec ces 4 hommes.

\- Marinette ?

Sentant le contact contre sa main, la jeune fille semblait sortir de sa transe. Elle secoua la tête et bien qu'encore un peu secouée et sonnée, elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre. Chat noir soupira de soulagement, de manière discrète, puis saisit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Marinette le laissa faire, non sans avoir des difficultés à trouver son équilibre, encore un peu sonné. Chat noir la tint par la taille avec son autre main, le temps, qu'elle retrouva son équilibre, avec un regard inquiet sur son visage. Il sentait qu'elle était un peu sonnée, et il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Une fois sur pied, et son équilibre retrouvé, Marinette se détacha un peu de son coéquipier – alors qu'elle le tenait pour s'aider à se maintenir debout. Elle dépoussiéra son pantalon, bien que cela ne servait à rien, vu qu'elle était plus trempée qu'autre chose. Mais peu à peu, elle retrouvait ses sens, signe qu'elle commençait à aller mieux.

Pendant le geste de Marinette, Chat noir vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée, en inspectant son corps d'un simple regard. Marinette ne fit pas attention à ça, encore un peu remuée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Constatant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave – à part peut-être une joue rouge par la gifle, et une légère bosse qui se formait sur son front, dû à l'impact contre le mur – il soupira de soulagement discrètement. D'ici le lendemain, ces mauvaises traces auront disparu, ce qui le rassura grandement, ne voulant pas, que Marinette gardait des séquelles de cette histoire.

Il se dit que cela aurait pu eu être plus grave, s'il était arrivé, une seconde plus tard. Il chassa cette idée de la tête, et décida de montrer sa personnalité, plus … Disons plus Chat noir. Alors il croisa les bras d'un air provocateur, et un sourire taquin ornait son visage.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'une jolie demoiselle fait-elle dehors à cette heure-ci, sous ce temps à faire fuir les chats ?

Marinette semblait se réveiller par le ton taquin et arrogant de Chat noir. Elle retrouva ses esprits et fit un roulement des yeux, d'un air blasé. Chat noir semblait s'amuser de sa réaction et il en rit. Marinette soupira d'exaspération avant de sourire faiblement de reconnaissance.

\- Merci Chat noir.

Chat noir la regarda avec tendresse, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Marinette, qui avait plus l'habitude de son côté taquin.

 _Il y a quelque chose de nouveau chez lui … Quelque chose qui a changé… Quelque chose de …_ , pense-t-elle, déstabilisée par ce changement chez son partenaire.

Mais avant qu'elle n'eût pu penser plus longtemps, le superhéros lui prit la main, et la baisa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Ladybug – mais aussi depuis peu, lorsqu'elle était Marinette.

\- Un chevalier est toujours au service de sa princesse.

 _Ou peut-être pas,_ pense-t-elle, blasée par ce comportement habituel.

Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire malgré son exaspération pour le côté dragueur de Chat noir.

\- Que fais-tu ici Chat noir ? Bien que ça ne me dérange pas car tu m'as sauvé la mise mais … Que fait un superhéros de Paris sous cette pluie ?

\- J'ai demandé le premier, la taquina-t-il, en relâchant sa main.

Marinette leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, sous le rire de Chat noir. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa réaction. Et cela lui faisait étrangement penser à une autre personne. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

Et alors que Marinette allait reprendre la parole, elle se fit interrompre par des voix plus graves.

\- Chat noir !

Le superhéros félin perdit son sourire, et se retourna lentement vers les malfrats, en les regardant avec férocité. Il vit les 4 délinquants le toiser du regard, surtout celui où il avait cassé le poignet. En même temps, il avait frappé Marinette et allait recommencer, donc il avait mérité son sort.

Cependant, il laissa ça dans ses pensées, se mit devant Marinette d'un air protecteur – ce qui la surprit de nouveau – et attendit que le chef de la bande reprît la parole, pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chat Noir !?

\- Mon devoir de superhéros. Quoi d'autre ? répondit-il avec arrogance, non sans s'exprimer d'une voix grave, que remarqua aussitôt Marinette, qui était toujours derrière lui.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Chat noir ! Cette histoire ne te concerne pas !

\- Ouais ! Occupe-toi plutôt des akumas et reste en dehors de ça, ajouta un complice.

Les ignorant complètement, Chat noir se retourna vers Marinette d'un air faussement choqué.

\- Sérieux ? C'est comme ça qu'on nous voit ? Juste pour attraper des akumas ? C'est tout ?

Marinette le regarda incrédule, face à sa réaction. Il réagissait d'une manière si désinvolte et insolent. Mais après tout c'était Chat Noir. Alors, elle décida de jouer le jeu, et haussa les épaules, en souriant. A sa réaction, le superhéros posa ses mains sur son visage pour dire de continuer sa comédie dramatique – et peut être de se moquer des 4 malfrats devant lui.

\- Vraiment je suis déçu ! Je suis Chat noir. Le superhéros de Paris. Le plus beau, le plus fort, le meilleur et je suis juste un chasseur d'akumas ? Déçu. Je suis tellement déçu. Qu'est-ce que dirait ma Lady ? Tu m'entends Ladybug ? On est juste des chasseurs d'akumas. Quelle déception. Moi qui pensait que tout Paris nous idolâtrait, parce qu'on était géniaux ! Mes fans, je suis tellement désolé de vous décevoir, vous aussi.

Marinette le regarda blasée, mais en même temps, elle avait envie de rire. C'était du Chat Noir tout craché. Surtout lorsque celui-ci accompagnait des gestes à sa tirade dramatique. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sauf que Chat noir l'avait remarqué, et cela lui avait fait esquisser un sourire, fier de son petit jeu.

Cependant, ça n'avait fait rire que ces deux-là, car les 4 hommes avaient très mal pris la comédie moqueuse du superhéros. Ils fulminaient de fureur, surtout le Chef de la bande.

\- Maudit soit tu Chat noir !

Le superhéros arrêta son petit jeu, et regarda avec arrogance, les malfaiteurs devant lui. Sentant qu'il avait toute l'attention du héros, le chef de la bande continua avec arrogance.

\- Exact Chat Noir. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et va t en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Alors tu vas gentiment t'en aller.

\- Non, répondit-il avec dureté, avec un air plus sérieux et grave.

Le malfrat était un peu déstabilisé, par cette réponse et notamment du ton, qu'avait employé Chat noir, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.

\- Non ? Tu n'as pas encore compris. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Ça se passe entre cette sale gamine et moi. On n'a pas besoin de toi ici. Alors tu vas me laisser faire gentiment, ce qu'on a commencé. Sans t'en mêler.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez. Répondit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus grave et sérieuse.

Le ton de cette voix avait fait frémir les délinquants et même Marinette. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si sérieux, surtout que ça changeait à son attitude frimeuse de plus tôt. Jamais, il n'avait pris ce ton, jamais, il n'avait été si grave, qu'à ce moment-là. Même lorsqu'ils combattaient ensemble un akumatisé. Marinette en fut la première surprise. Mais en même temps, elle sentit une sensation de protection intense, qu'il lui fit du bien. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire pourquoi, elle se sentait comme ça, mais elle aimait bien. Même si elle assurait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée, car elle était aussi Ladybug. Mais pour une fois, le fait de se sentir protégée par quelqu'un d'autre, lui faisait du bien. Et le fait de savoir que c'était Chat noir, qui lui faisait ressentir cette sensation de protection, augmenta son bien-être et réchauffa son cœur. Elle sourit dans son dos, comme pour le remercier, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rendit compte.

A côté de Marinette, ses agresseurs, eux, frémirent plutôt de peur, tout en reculant d'un pas, en voyant le regard perçant des yeux félins du superhéros. Malgré tout, ne voulant pas montrer leur peur, ils continuèrent à essayer de se montrer supérieurs. Mais leurs voix les trahirent, ce que remarqua aussitôt les deux adolescents.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … On t'a dit de …

\- Sérieux les gars ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser maltraiter une fille sans défense ? Vous me prenez pour qui !

Les 4 hommes reculèrent encore d'un pas, effrayés par le ton colérique qu'avait pris Chat noir. Pour autant, il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait compris la leçon, car ils poursuivirent.

\- Ce … Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! cria un des hommes, très peu sûr de lui.

\- Oh que si ! hurla Chat Noir, en haussant encore plus la voix, tout en grognant presque.

Marinette, tout comme ses agresseurs, furent surpris du ton employé par Chat Noir. Mais la jeune fille était encore plus surprise par les paroles. Il les avait prononcés avec une telle passion, qu'elle se demandait, si elle ne connaissait pas Chat noir sans le masque. Ses paroles étaient troublantes. Chat noir avait dit ça, comme s'ils se connaissaient, alors qu'en tant que Marinette, ils ne s'étaient croisés que quelques fois. Ou alors il savait … ? Non cela était impossible. Il lui aurait fait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non c'était autre chose ou … Chat Noir était tout simplement surprotecteur. Cela était fort troublant. Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il n'y avait plus de taquinerie, plus d'arrogance dans sa voix. Juste de la colère. Marinette était troublée. Chat Noir n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Même face à de puissants akumatisés. Et sans qu'elle ne pût réellement le contrôler, elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais les paroles et la passion, ainsi que le ton de Chat Noir l'avaient chamboulé, plus ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça, que son partenaire reprit la parole, avec toujours autant de colère et de dureté.

\- Vous vous attaquez comme des lâches à plus petit que vous et en plus à une fille et je dois rester à l'écart ? Un conseil les misérables : déguerpissez avant que je me fâche réellement. Et que je ne vous revois plus trainer autour de cette fille. Car je le jure que vous allez regretter de vous être lever le matin. Maintenant dégagez de là !

Les malfrats frémirent de peur et reculèrent tant que le ton menaçant était effrayant. Mais malgré tout, malgré la peur, le chef de la bande serra les dents, avec une expression de haine. Il se jurait que Chat noir n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, même si c'était un superhéros.

Ses complices essayaient de l'éloigner du félin, mais rien n'y faisait. Il voulait le remettre à sa place. Ces ruelles étaient son territoire et il allait leur apprendre. Il avait complètement perdu la raison, tant qu'il voulait faire payer à cette fille en premier de l'avoir humilié, puis à Chat noir de l'avoir rabaissé. Ses yeux devinrent fous et même ses complices ne pouvaient plus l'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

Pendant le laps de temps de la perte de raison du délinquant, Chat noir, ayant retrouvé un regard plus doux, s'était retourné vers Marinette, avec toujours ce sourire charmeur.

\- Alors Princesse ? Que fais-tu ici ? C'est dangereux dans le coin. Heureusement que ton superhéros adoré était là pour veiller sur toi.

Marinette le regarda d'un air surpris, en clignant les yeux plusieurs fois. Il était passé de la colère à la drague, en un temps record. Elle était abasourdie, c'était peu dire. Puis, en voyant le retour du visage frimeur de son coéquipier, elle soupira et le regarda blasée, mais néanmoins, elle fut reconnaissante envers son partenaire. Alors, elle lui sourit.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter et que je vais gonfler ton égo, Chat, mais … Oui heureusement que tu étais là.

Chat Noir ricana gentiment, toujours avec cet air charmeur et arrogant, ce qui fit sourire Marinette, malgré elle.

Sauf que pendant que Chat Noir avait le dos tourné, le Chef de la bande des malfrats s'approcha en traitre, sous l'air paniqué de ses complices. Il arma son poing prêt à frapper le superhéros.

Chat Noir et Marinette n'avaient rien remarqué de cette action en traitre, c'était pourquoi, ils continuaient à discuter.

\- C'est le devoir de tout superhéros, Princesse.

\- Oui oui merci Chat mais …

Marinette ne termina pas sa phrase, car elle finit par voir le malfrat s'apprêtant à frapper son coéquipier. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, prête à le prévenir et à intervenir s'il le fallait.

\- Tellement prévisible, murmura Chat noir, qui avait fermé les yeux.

Et avant que Marinette ne pût réagir, le chef frappa d'un coup de poing la tête de Chat noir. Mais celui-ci encore plus rapide, l'arrêta avec sa main, toujours dos à lui. Puis, il tourna la tête doucement, avec un regard féroce et dangereux. Le malfrat déglutit, regrettant son action irréfléchie.

\- Vraiment ?

Il donne un coup de pied sur le ventre du malfrat le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci gémit de douleur, non sans le regarder avec fureur, prêt à en découdre.

\- Vraiment les gars ? Vous voulez vous confronter à Chat noir, dit-il en craquant ses doigts, avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu n'es qu'un humain ! rétorqua le Chef de la bande de malfrats.

\- Ah vraiment ? Vous croyez ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous êtes prêts à le parier sur vos vies ?

Les 4 délinquants, surtout le chef, déglutirent, très peu sûrs d'eux. Ce geste fit sourire Chat noir, qui sentait que leur peur était assez grande, maintenant, pour qu'ils apprenaient la leçon.

\- Très bien les minables. Je pense que quelqu'un a besoin qu'on vous remette à vos places. Et je vais en profiter pour vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait. Vous allez le regretter d'avoir osé poser les mains sur elle.

\- Chat …

\- Marinette, reste en arrière, lui dit-il d'un air grave.

Encore une fois, il avait utilisé son prénom, au lieu du surnom qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Cela perturbait Marinette, qui ne bougeait plus, mais le regardait, bouche bée.

Sentant, qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se retourna, doucement, avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée.

Marinette le regarda en rougissant. Décidément ce soir, Chat était pleines de surprise. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça.

\- Reste ici. J'en ai pour deux minutes maximum. Et ferme les yeux. Ce ne sont pas des choses à voir pour une Princesse, continua-t-il avec plus arrogance, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, accompagné de son sourire typique de Chat Noir.

Marinette soupira en roulant les yeux. Comment elle avait pu croire qu'il avait changé ?

Chat sourit à sa réaction avant de s'avancer vers les malfrats, d'un air beaucoup plus grave et sérieux.

Voyant qu'il s'était éloigné, Marinette le regarda d'un air inquiet et avança d'un pas, avant de se rétracter. Elle soupira, sentant qu'elle ne pourra rien n'y changer maintenant.

\- Euh Chat noir … Vas-y doucement quand même ! Ce ne sont que des …

Mais elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la bagarre avait commencé, largement en faveur de Chat noir. En voyant les coups que prenaient les malfrats, elle ferma un œil, avant de le rouvrir, puis, elle ferma les deux, avant de les rouvrir. Elle fit ça plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entendît plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour y trouver les 4 malfrats complètement sonnés dans les vapes. Elle espérait de plus profond de son être que son partenaire était allé doucement, surtout lorsqu'elle le vit se frotter les mains, ravi du travail.

Celui-ci finit par revenir vers elle, fier de lui. Elle soupira, mais le regarda avec reconnaissance. Sur le chemin, Chat noir s'arrêta en voyant au sol, le carnet de Marinette, qui était plus loin de là où elle se trouvait, près d'une benne à ordure. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et essaya de le nettoyer un peu, malgré qu'il fût déjà totalement trempé. En revenant vers Marinette, il lui tendit son carnet d'un regard désolé. Elle lui prit des mains, avant de regarder le superhéros avec reconnaissance, bien que celui-ci était désolé pour elle.

\- Désolé, il est tout trempé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il est précieux, non ? Je t'ai vu essayer de le récupérer avec ardeur.

\- Mon carnet à dessin.

\- Ton carnet à dessin ?

\- Oui. J'aime bien créer des choses, des vêtements, tu vois. Et je dessine tout le design là-dedans. Tous les croquis.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé Princesse, il est trempé. J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu ce que tu as fait…

Il était vraiment désolé pour elle, que cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle lui prit la main pour le rassurer, avec un sourire tendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux essayer de le sécher. C'est déjà gentil de l'avoir récupéré et rendu.

Marinette agrandit son sourire, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Chat noir, qui ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait de la sorte, en présence de son amie. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Mais le sourire de Marinette le fit chavirer, alors assez maladroitement, il lui sourit, ce qui fit doucement rire la jeune fille. Le son de son rire fit sourire le superhéros, et il la regarda avec tendresse.

Mais lorsque celle-ci se mit à frissonner de froid sans doute – il pleuvait toujours autant – il se réveilla d'un coup, prêt à l'aider de nouveau.

\- Tu as froid, Princesse. Et tu es déjà trempée. Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Ça va aller. Je peux me débrouiller.

\- Ouais j'ai vu ça., la taquina-t-il, en croisant les bras d'un air provocateur.

\- Très drôle. Pour ma défense je me suis perdue.

\- Raison de plus pour te ramener.

\- Mais …

\- Qui serais-je si je ne ramenais pas une Princesse en détresse dans son palace, alors qu'il pleut des cordes, et qu'il fait nuit noire ? dit-il en faisant une révérence, en gardant son air charmeur.

\- Chat...

\- Et puis, il se fait tard, tes parents vont s'inquiéter, rétorqua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

Marinette soupira résignée, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

\- Ok compris. C'est d'accord.

Chat noir sourit victorieux, avant de la surprendre et de la prendre dans ses bras, telle une princesse – c'était le cas de le dire. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, en s'agrippant à son cou, non sans colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot de chat ?

\- Ça ira plus vite comme ça. T'es déjà assez trempée.

\- Toi aussi !

\- Mais Princesse …

\- Chat je peux marcher !

Chat Noir la regarda curieusement, avant de sourire machiavéliquement, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Marinette, qui le regarda inquiète.

\- D'accord Princesse. Comme tu veux. Je te lâche.

C'est alors, la surprenant, une fois encore, avec un sourire de farceur, Chat noir fit semblant de la lâcher. Marinette poussa un cri croyant réellement qu'il allait le faire et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au cou de Chat noir. Puis, elle le regarda avec férocité, devant l'hilarité du félin.

\- Tu refais ça, je te tue.

\- Compris, Princesse.

Sachant qu'il avait gagné cette manche, il la serra plus près avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et s'apprêta à bondir.

\- Cette fois, tu es prête ?

Marinette ne répondit pas, mais à la place, elle grommela, montrant qu'elle faisait la moue. Chat noir trouvait cette réaction adorable, mais il se reconcentra aussitôt, voulant ramener sa princesse à l'abri et au sec au plus vite.

\- Très bien. Accroche-toi, on décolle.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voili voilou j'espère que ce premier chapitre mise en bouche vous a plu :)**

 **La prochaine fic publiée sera surement "Entre sentiments et devoirs". J'y travaille encore sur la suite.**  
 **Sachant que j'ai beaucoup de travail et d'examens, je risque de disparaitre plusieurs semaines. Soyez patients :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Yes, I know, I'm very very very late. I KNOW I'M SORRYYYYY ! Forgive me.**  
 **Bon j'arrête de parler anglais. Donc désolé. Pour me faire pardonner j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est un chapitre plutôt calme, bien que long. Ca recommencera à s'activer plus tard.**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_** :

Woudy : Hello, je te remercie pour ta review, elle me touche ^^ Je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis fan du Marichat. Il fallait que j'écrive dessus ;) Bonne lecture !

Anonyme : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ^^ Où vais je chercher tout ça ? C'est un secret :p Bonne lecture !

Lia9749: Hello ! Ahah moi aussi c'est mon préféré ;) Ahah ça tu verras ... Plus tard :p Bonne lecture !

Cmoa : Hello et merci pour ta review ! Alors ta remarque est à noter mais il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ces délinquants. J'ai pris le plus gros cliché de l'univers des délinquants parisiens. Je t'avouerais que je ne me suis pas attardée sur la personnalité des antagonistes (je n'ai même pas trouver de noms encore à mes méchants XD) car c'était pour lancer le début de relation Marichat. Et il me fallait des méchants que Chat pouvait tabasser. C'est tout XD Donc ce cliché est tout à fait, fait exprès.  
J'espère que tu apprécieras toute de même la suite x) Bonne lecture !

Nellielk : Hello, ton commentaire est pertinent en effet. Mais quand je disais que ça sera surtout du marichat (je ne sais plus mes mots exacts), c'est parce qu'on aura que des scènes entre Chat noir et Mari surtout. Très peu Adrienette (sauf si j'ai changé d'avis entre temps, ce qui peut arriver XD). Bonne lecture !

Mel pet 2107: Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos review, views, follows et favorites ! Etant ma première fic Marichat, je tâte encore le terrain donc je vous remercie de me suivre ! x)**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : S'assurer que tout allait bien**_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Chat Noir bondit de toit en toit, jusqu'à se trouver à proximité de la boulangerie des parents de Marinette. Celle-ci lui demanda de la déposer devant chez elle, et non sur son balcon, pour éviter que ses parents ne fussent trop curieux de la façon dont elle était rentrée. Même si cela pouvait signifier, qu'elle allait se faire gronder par ceux-ci, si elle passait par la porte d'entrée. Elle préférait ça que leur curiosité grandissante.

Donc devant la porte d'entrée, Chat noir se posa et déposa doucement Marinette. Il comptait attendre qu'elle rentrât chez elle, pour repartir et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais la jeune fille le surprit en se retournant.

\- Chat. Attends-moi sur le balcon.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Toi aussi tu es trempé. On va te sécher. C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour te remercier.

Chat noir la regarda bouche bée, abasourdi par tant de gentillesse de la part de son amie. Il finit par sourire et d'hocher la tête avant de sauter pour se retrouver sur son balcon. Une fois, le superhéros, hors de sa vue, avec un sourire tendre, Marinette entra rapidement chez elle, prête à des représailles de ses parents.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible, sur la pointe des pieds, et de passer inaperçue devant ses parents. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Sa mère la capta tout de suite.

\- Marinette Dupain Cheng ! Où étais-tu ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher, tendue comme jamais. Elle se raidit au ton sec de sa mère. Finalement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la colère de ses parents. Elle se retourna, tel un robot, assez maladroitement, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, faisant mine de son innocence.

\- Maman ! Quoi de neuf ?

Sauf que Marinette vit le regard sévère de sa mère, ainsi que de son père. Elle soupira résignée, sachant, qu'elle n'allait pas gagner cette partie.

\- Marinette, réponds à ta mère !

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu es toute trempée ! Où étais-tu !? Tu as vu l'heure ? On s'est inquiétés !

\- Maman s'il te plaît une chose à la fois. Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Ainsi, Marinette leur expliqua l'origine de son retard, avant de rencontrer sa mésaventure dans cette ruelle. Elle épargna ces détails à ses parents, ainsi que l'intervention de Chat noir, déjà pour d'abord, qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas. Et aussi, pour éviter que leur curiosité ne les frappa sur l'intervention de Chat Noir. Elle avait assez de soucis comme ça. Alors elle espéra que le peu d'explication allait suffire. Sincèrement, elle en doutait, vu le regard perplexe de ses parents. Elle déglutit difficilement s'attendant à une punition. Mais contre toute attente, ceux-ci soupirèrent. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement, ou d'exaspération de ses retards répétés, voire les deux. Mais la suite la surprit davantage.

\- Passons. Va te sécher. On t'appellera pour dîner.

\- Euh … C'est tout ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on rajoute quelque chose ?

\- NON ! C'est bon … Je vais dans ma chambre, termina-t-elle en partant presqu'en courant, non sans piquer des biscuits dans la cuisine.

En la voyant dévaler les escaliers, Tom et Sabine soupirèrent. Leur fille ne changera jamais. A vrai dire, ils étaient vraiment inquiets de son retard. Ils étaient prêts à partir à sa recherche et même d'appeler la police, voire un appel à l'aide à Ladybug et Chat noir. Les superhéros veillaient peut-être sur Paris, mais il restait des rues malfamées, surtout pour une jeune fille. Et les héros de Paris ne pouvaient pas tout surveiller.

Au final, leur fille était juste étourdie. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était un soulagement ou non. Ils se regardèrent en souriant d'un air fatigué.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

* * *

Comme promis, même s'il pleuvait toujours, Chat attendit sur le balcon, posé contre un mur, bras croisés, se demandant ce que faisait son amie. Il espérait qu'elle ne se faisait pas trop gronder par ses parents. Après tout, même s'il était vrai, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là à cette heure de la soirée, son altercation avec ces hommes n'était pas de sa faute. S'il le fallait, il allait prendre la défense de Marinette et leur expliquait la situation. Il savait mieux que quiconque, à quel point qu'être puni par un parent, pour une petite erreur, pouvait être terrible. Il soupira à cette pensée.

Une lumière dans la chambre de Marinette le sortit de sa réflexion. Il sourit en voyant la jeune fille s'approcher de la trappe, qui menait au balcon. La trappe s'ouvrit, et la jeune fille lui fit signe pour qu'il entra. Il ne s'attarda pas et bougea de sa place pour suivre son amie. Tel un félin, il fit une acrobatie pour éviter d'atterrir sur son lit et de salir ses draps. Il se réceptionna donc sur le sol de sa chambre avec agilité, accroupi. Puis, en se relevant, il vit Marinette lui tendre une serviette. Il regarda l'objet en question avant de le prendre doucement. Puis, il interrogea du regard la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer, désolé. Je sais que tu ne dois pas enlever ton costume pour te sécher afin de préserver ton identité secrète. Mais tu pourras au moins te sécher les cheveux, tes oreilles et peut être un peu ton costume.

Chat noir la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Merci Princesse.

Tout de suite après, Marinette s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la trappe, qui menait à sa chambre.

\- Je reviens. Je vais me sécher et me changer. Tiens sur mon bureau, il y a des biscuits que j'ai pris dans la cuisine, si tu en veux.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Marinette disparut de sa chambre, laissant seul Chat noir. Il sourit tendrement, en regardant la trappe de la chambre, là où était partie Marinette. Après quelques secondes, il finit par bouger et commença à se sécher les cheveux. Dans sa manœuvre, il en profita pour observer la chambre de Marinette. Il était déjà venu dans sa chambre – pas plus tard qu'hier en tant qu'Adrien pour un travail en groupe avec Alya et Nino. Il observa les murs, et trouva toujours aussi étrange, que ceux-ci étaient vides, alors que la jeune fille était tellement créative. Comme hier, il s'était dit, qu'elle devait être en train de construire une nouvelle décoration, ce qui pouvait expliquer ce vide sur les murs. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en fait, Marinette n'avait pas eu le temps, de raccrocher tout ce qu'elle avait décroché avant l'arrivée de son alter égo.

Chat Noir sourit en regardant tout autour de lui, avant de s'attarder sur l'assiette de biscuits sur le bureau. Alors qu'il avait toujours la serviette sur sa tête, il en prit un, et le savoura, tellement c'était bon pour ses papilles gustatives. En tant qu'Adrien, il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre d'écarts, mais c'était vraiment trop bon. Les uns après les autres, il les savoura, oubliant presque de se sécher. Sa Princesse était décidément trop gentille.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Marinette revenir grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir la trappe s'ouvrir et voir la jeune fille entrer dans sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'il la vit, il ouvre la bouche de choc, et laissa tomber la serviette qu'il tenait. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu Marinette sous cet angle, et il en fut tout chamboulé. Elle portait un short blanc très court, avec un T shirt noir trop large, qui pouvait laisser percevoir une épaule. Ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle avait une légère rougeur sur les joues, signe que son corps était passé du froid au chaud – sans doute sortait elle d'une douche pour se réchauffer. Mais cela lui donnait un côté particulièrement mignon. Oui, Chat Noir la trouvait adorable. Non elle était mignonne, même plus que mignonne. Il se sentit rougir à sa vue. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur tout son corps, alors que la jeune fille se sécha doucement les cheveux avec une serviette. Il déglutit difficilement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il était censé réagir comme ça que face à Ladybug. Mais cette vue-là de Marinette le faisait réagir d'une toute autre manière, qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps de son amie, ce qui renforça les rougissements sur ses joues, malgré que ce fût camouflé par son masque.

Marinette n'avait pas vu le trouble de son partenaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle posât les yeux sur lui. Elle vit, qu'il la regardait avec intensité en la détaillant des yeux. Elle rougit face à son regard, tout en étant perplexe.

\- Cha… Chat …. Tu vas bien ?

Le son de la voix de la jeune fille semblait faire sortir Chat Noir de sa transe, qui secoua la tête et se frappa mentalement pour avoir osé regarder son amie de cette façon.

Puis, il lui sourit de manière innocente.

\- Ouais ! C'est juste tes biscuits ! Trop bon !

Marinette leva un sourcil de perplexité, avant d'hausser les épaules, ne cherchant pas plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, prit l'assiette – déjà bien entamée par Chat Noir – et la posa au sol, en s'asseyant devant. Puis, avec un signe de la main, elle invita Chat noir, à s'asseoir en face d'elle, avec un sourire. Au début hésitant, vu sa dernière réaction, en regardant Marinette dans cette tenue, il finit par la rejoindre, ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel des biscuits. Marinette sourit à sa réaction, et ils grignotèrent les pâtisseries, dans un silence calme et reposant. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais juste un moment de bien-être entre les deux, en savourant de délicieux mets sucrés.

C'est Chat noir qui coupa ce silence, troublé par une chose.

\- Alors que faisais-tu dehors Princesse ? Surtout par ce temps, et aussi tard.

Marinette leva la tête vers lui, et elle vit qu'il l'observait avec attention, attendant sa réponse. Il avait posé la question d'un air sérieux et calme, sans taquinerie, ce qui était assez différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chez son partenaire. Pour autant, c'était reposant et apaisant. Elle baissa les yeux en regardant l'assiette, avant d'hausser les épaules, en souriant.

\- A vrai dire j'ai été dépassé par le temps. J'étais au Trocadéro pour dessiner de nouveaux designs.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ton carnet ! Tu l'as séché ? lui coupa-t-il, intéressé par le sort de ses œuvres.

\- Oui. C'est moins grave que je le pensais. Je l'ai séché au sèche-cheveux et je l'ai posé près d'une fenêtre, au-dessus d'un chauffage, pour qu'il continue de sécher.

Chat Noir sourit, soulagé pour son amie. Puis, il se souvint qu'il lui avait coupé la parole dans son explication.

\- Tant mieux. Pardon vas-y continue.

\- Donc je disais que j'étais au Trocadéro pour dessiner de nouveaux croquis, pour des designs. C'est toujours là que je trouve de l'inspiration. Après il a commencé à faire noir, mais contrairement à d'habitude, je suis restée pour admirer la vue la nuit et les lumières. Je ne l'avais jamais vu encore comme ça, surtout qu'avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir, il faisait plutôt bon, et c'était assez animé dehors …

Bien sûr, ce qu'elle ne lui expliquait pas, c'est qu'elle les avait déjà vu derrière son masque de Ladybug, mais très peu en tant que Marinette. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison, qu'elle voulait rester, même après qu'il commençait à faire noir. Elle voulait voir Paris la nuit, en tant que Marinette et non Ladybug. C'était peut-être idiot, mais la jeune fille considérait que c'était différent. Elle avait l'impression que c'était encore plus merveilleux, que lorsqu'elle regardait en tant que Ladybug. Et c'est sans doute, une des raisons de son retard, trop émerveillée par la vue.

\- Alors je suis restée, là, assise, à regarder les lumières de Paris la nuit. C'était tellement merveilleux, que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée. Et c'est lorsqu'il a commencé à pleuvoir, que je me suis rendue compte, qu'il était aussi tard. La pluie m'a pris de court, on va dire. Puis, il a plu de plus en plus, alors je me suis mise à courir de plus en plus vite. Mais j'étais bien en retard alors j'ai pris une décision stupide. Je voulais donc prendre des raccourcis pour rentrer chez moi au plus vite, mais … Je me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle avec honte, Je me suis perdue, car je ne connaissais pas ces rues et je suis tombée sur ces gars et… la suite tu la connais.

Chat noir la regarda avec peine et tendresse à la fois. Il était à la fois attendri par son histoire – et notamment son émerveillement pour Paris la nuit, lui qui adorait ça aussi – et peiné de voir qu'elle se sentait coupable et honteuse de sa mésaventure.

\- Princesse, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde.

\- Si tu le dis … Et toi Chat ? Que faisais-tu dehors ? Je croyais que les chats n'aimaient pas la pluie, changea directement de sujet Marinette, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ça.

Chat Noir avait très bien vu l'esquive de Marinette, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus, respectant son choix. Et puis, après tout, elle était maintenant saine et sauve, donc il n'y avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur le passé. Il soupira discrètement, avant de répondre, en la regardant, avec un peu plus d'arrogance.

\- Tu sais Princesse. Un chat a besoin de son moment de liberté et de sortir la nuit pour gambader. Mais hélas, le chat n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait être surpris par une averse torrentielle. Et au moment où le chat rentrait pour se mettre à l'abri, il a vu sa princesse en danger. Sortant ses griffes, il a fait son devoir.

Malgré son air arrogant, Marinette avait très bien vu le regard triste dans les yeux verts de son partenaire. Elle le regarda avec peine, sentant que son chaton n'était peut-être aussi libre sans son masque.

\- Chat … Es-tu privé de liberté chez toi ?

Chat Noir se crispa à ces mots. Marinette s'en voulait aussitôt. Elle avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus, alors qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque, qu'ils ne devaient pas dévoiler d'informations, pouvant compromettre leurs identités secrètes.

\- Désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander ça.

\- Non ce n'est rien. Disons que pour te répondre … Disons que mon moi sans le masque n'est pas aussi libre qu'il voudrait. Etre Chat Noir offre de nouvelles opportunités.

Marinette le regarda avec peine et surprise. Jamais, Chat noir n'avait semblé aussi vulnérable, et jamais elle ne s'était doutée, que son alter égo civil pouvait avoir une vie si dure. Elle se sentait stupide. Finalement, elle ne connaissait pas son partenaire. Du moins, pas entièrement. Elle connaissait que son côté farceur et dragueur. Mais elle voulait remédier à ça. Elle voulait connaitre Chat Noir entièrement. A l'avenir, elle réfléchira à ça.

Quant à Chat noir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il lui avait dévoilé ça comme ça. Si Ladybug le savait, elle allait surement le tuer. Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Marinette. Il avait confiance en elle, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas dévoiler son identité – sinon Ladybug allait vraiment le tuer. Alors les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Et bizarrement, il sentit un poids en moins peser dans son cœur. Peut-être que se confier à Marinette pouvait plus l'alléger de ses responsabilités. A l'avenir, il réfléchira à ça.

\- Chat … Je suis désolée.

Le superhéros la regarda avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait ça.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque la voix de la mère de la jeune fille l'appela pour le dîner. Marinette paniqua, craignant qu'elle allait venir dans sa chambre, et voir Chat Noir avec elle. Alors, elle répondit aussitôt, avant de reporter son attention sur son partenaire. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire tendre.

\- Ça, ça annonce le moment pour moi de partir.

\- Mais … Il pleut encore, dit-elle, avec inquiétude, en regardant sa fenêtre, et voyant la pluie à l'extérieur.

Chat Noir suivit son regard, avant de se lever, en souriant. Marinette le regarda faire, avec inquiétude, ce qui sans qu'il ne comprît la raison, lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Ça va aller, la pluie s'est calmée. Jusqu'à chez moi, tout ira bien.

\- O … Ok …, finit-elle par dire Marinette, avant de se lever à son tour.

Puis, Chat noir se dirigea vers la trappe, menant au balcon, avant de se retourner.

\- Merci pour la serviette et les biscuits, Princesse.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui sourit-elle.

Le superhéros ouvrit la trappe et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour partir. Mais avant qu'il ne lui échappât, Marinette l'arrêta en attrapant sa main. Chat noir se retourna, avec curiosité pour la regarder. Il vit qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

\- Princesse ?

Marinette se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, ce que Chat noir trouva adorable.

\- Chat … Je … Fais attention à toi.

Le superhéros la regarda, surpris, avec de la regarder avec tendresse.

\- Promis.

\- Et je …

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas fini, il se retourna entièrement vers elle, toute son attention captée par ce que s'apprêtait à dire la jeune fille.

\- Je … Chat … Je voulais te dire …

Puis, soudain, elle le regarda avec un regard déterminé, tout en lui souriant tendrement. A ce regard et ce sourire, Chat noir écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'emballant anormalement. Il ne savait décidément pas ce qu'il lui prenait ce soir.

\- Chat. Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je … Juste … Merci.

Chat noir la regarda, incrédule, en clignant les yeux plusieurs fois, avant de sourire.

\- C'est tout à fait normal Princesse.

\- Peut-être mais … Je tenais quand même à te le dire. Merci Chat. Pour tout.

A la sincérité de ces paroles et de son sourire, Chat noir se sentit attendri, et lui répondit avec un sourire tout aussi tendre.

\- Ce fut un réel plaisir. A l'avenir, fais plus attention.

\- J'essaierais.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Ils sourirent mutuellement, avant que Chat Noir entendît des bruits de pas, qui montèrent vers la chambre de Marinette.

\- Je ferais bien d'y aller. Bonne nuit Princesse. Fais attention à toi.

\- Oui. Entendu. Bonne nuit Chat. Toi aussi fais attention.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, avant de se retourner, tout en faisant un clin d'œil et de sauter de son balcon. Marinette lui sourit, avant de fermer la trappe, juste avant que sa mère n'arrivât dans sa chambre, se demandant si elle allait bien. Marinette lui répondit avec un sourire étincelant. Sabine ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça et redescendit, suivi par Marinette. Mais juste avant, que la jeune fille ne disparaissait de sa chambre, Tikki décida enfin à sortir de la sacoche, et se précipita vers la tête de Marinette, en pleurant, sous l'air surprise de cette dernière.

\- Oh Marinette je suis tellement désolée ! Si je ne m'étais pas endormie … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? Tu aurais pu rentrer plus rapidement en tant que Ladybug !

\- Tu dormais, je n'allais pas te réveiller pour ça.

\- Oh … Marinette … Tu es tellement gentille ! pleura la kwami contre la joue de son humain.

\- Tout va bien Tikki. Je vais bien. Chat noir m'a sauvé, lui rassura-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je sais. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, j'ai tout entendu. J'aurai dû intervenir mais …

\- Non certainement pas ! Ça aurait pu aggraver la situation.

\- Mais …

\- Tout va bien Tikki. Je vais bien. Je t'assure. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- D'accord mais promets moi que la prochaine fois tu te transformeras !

\- Tikki … Le secret …

\- Ta vie est plus importante !

Marinette fut surpris du ton employé par Tikki. Jamais, elle n'avait parler comme ça. Cela voulait dire à quel point, elle avait eu peur pour elle. Elle sourit avec tendresse en serrant sa kwami contre sa joue.

\- Oh Tikki. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait peur comme ça et de t'avoir inquiété de la sorte. Je te promets d'être plus prudente, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin, auquel Tikki répondit aussitôt.

\- J'ai eu peur Marinette. Peur pour toi.

\- Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je te rapporterais des macarons, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! cria la kwami, sa joie retrouvée.

Marinette lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie enjouée. Elle se sépara d'elle avant de lui faire un signe de la main, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, pour rejoindre ses parents, qui se demandaient vraiment ce que faisait leur fille, pour être aussi longue. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être avoir une discussion avec elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, étonnement, Marinette n'arriva pas en retard en cours. Bon il était vrai, qu'elle n'était pas à l'heure non plus. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa salle de cours, la sonnerie venait juste de retentir. Ce qui était un événement assez rare venant de sa part. Arrivée devant la porte, elle reprit son souffle, les deux mains sur ses genoux. Puis, elle releva la tête, souffla un bon coup, et entra dans la salle. Elle passa rapidement devant ses amis, en les saluant de la main, alors que leur professeur avait le dos tourné, et sortait ses affaires. Marinette s'installa rapidement à sa place, alors que sa meilleure amie lui donna un coup de coude, avec un sourire narquois, comme pour la féliciter.

\- T'es à l'heure Marinette ! Incroyable !

\- Oh ça va Alya, rétorqua la jeune fille, non sans sourire d'amusement.

La jeune journaliste rigola, tout en continuant à la taquiner. Elle s'approcha de son amie, un bras sur ses épaules, pour lui faire un câlin, sous le rire de Marinette.

Devant elles, alors que Nino rigola ouvertement, complètement retourné vers elles, Adrien, lui, les regarda du coin de l'œil, amusé de la complicité des deux jeunes filles. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Marinette et en la voyant si joyeuse, il agrandit son sourire avec tendresse et heureux. Il était vraiment soulagé, que la jeune fille ne gardait aucune séquelle des événements de la veille.

Leur professeur finit par ramener le calme dans la classe, avant de faire l'appel, calmant les filles tout de suite. Ceci fut aussi le signal pour les garçons au premier rang, de se remettre droit sur leurs sièges, en devenant plus sérieux.

Mais avant que les deux filles ne les imitèrent, en lâchant Marinette, Alya avait remarqué quelque chose qui l'avait interpelé. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Marinette qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers son amie, curieuse et perplexe. Son regard interrogea son amie, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as au front ? On dirait une vilaine bosse. Ou un bleu ? Ou peut-être les deux.

A l'entente de sa blessure, la jeune héroïne écarquilla les yeux de peur et d'inquiétude. Il était vrai, qu'en se regardant dans le miroir, le matin même, elle avait espéré, que sa bosse, qui avait viré au bleu, allait passer inaperçue. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Alors qu'elle cherchait une excuse passable à sa blessure, Adrien, ayant l'oreille affutée, regarda son amie derrière lui, du coin de l'œil, inquiet. Finalement, elle gardait toute de même des séquelles de sa mésaventure. Discrètement, il regarda Marinette, mais de sa place, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Peut-être que Chat noir devrait rendre visite à la jeune fille ce soir.

\- Ah … Euh … Je suis tombée et je me suis prise un mur … Ah ah ah ! Que suis-je maladroite ! Tu le sais ça, non ? finit-elle par répondre, nerveuse, en se grattant la nuque.

Alya la regarda suspicieuse en plissant les yeux. Son excuse était assez invraisemblable. On ne pouvait pas se faire une telle bosse, avec une simple chute, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, elle se disait, qu'avec Marinette et sa maladresse légendaire, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Alors, elle laissa tomber sa suspicion – pour le moment – et se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Marinette.

La jeune fille en question soupira discrètement avant de se prendre dans le rire de son amie.

\- Pourquoi je devrais ?

\- Certainement pas ! Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuierais sinon ! lui répondit la jeune journaliste, en repassant son bras autant de ses épaules, sous le rire de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alya, Marinette, je vous dérange peut-être ? les interpella leur professeur.

\- Pardon Madame.

Alya revint vite à sa place, non sans lancer un dernier regard moqueur à son amie, qui lui rendit, en lui tirant la langue.

Adrien n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, et même s'il regarda toujours la jeune fille du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Oui, Chat noir allait décidément rendre une petite visite à Marinette.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait doucement, Marinette se trouvait sur son balcon, sur sa chaise longue, en train de dessiner. L'air frais de la fin journée lui fit du bien et la détendit.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses croquis, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée d'un certain félin.

\- Bonsoir, Princesse.

Marinette sursauta à l'entente de sa voix. Son carnet vola, alors qu'elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur, une main sur son cœur, comme pour dire de le calmer. Ce fut là, qu'elle remarqua la présence de son coéquipier sur la balustrade de son balcon. Celui-ci arborait un sourire moqueur. Elle souffla de soulagement, en fermant les yeux.

\- Bon sang, Chat noir …

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui dit-il en sautant tel un chat et d'atterrir sur la table à côté du transat.

\- Que fais-tu là, Chat noir ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se levant pour ramasser son carnet à terre.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Chat noir se mettre en tailleur sur la table, tout en la regardant, avec plus de sérieux, non sans apercevoir, toujours ce même sourire, typique de sa personnalité.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis hier.

A ces mots, Marinette se retourna en le regardant curieusement. Elle vit qu'il était toujours aussi sérieux et même une lueur d'inquiétude apparaissait dans ses yeux. Elle était très surprise par son attitude. Elle se rapprocha de sa chaise longue, ne faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude changeante de son partenaire.

\- Je vais bien merci.

Elle se rassit sur son transat, pour reprendre ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée imprévue de son coéquipier.

\- Autre chose, Chat noir ?

Chat noir ne lui répondit pas, mais à la place, il la regarda faire, avant de s'approcher de son visage, minutieusement. Marinette sentit un net rapprochement du superhéros. Alors, elle leva la tête pour le trouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle rougit à la proximité et se mit à bafouiller, ce qui ne lui arrivait que face à Adrien, d'habitude.

\- Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Chat noir ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il leva sa main pour la rapprocher de son visage. Marinette cessa de respirer se demandant vraiment ce qu'il prenait à son partenaire. Ses rougissements s'accentuaient, alors que la main de Chat noir effleura sa frange. Puis, il souleva ses cheveux, et toucha légèrement sa bosse.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? finit-il par demander, inquiet.

Marinette cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle recula la tête légèrement pour venir toucher sa bosse. La main de Chat noir recula, mais son inquiétude n'avait pas disparu. A son regard, Marinette le regarda, curieusement, avant de sourire tendrement, pour dire de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui ! Ne … Attends une minute … Comment tu sais que j'ai une bosse à cet endroit précis, demanda-t-elle subitement, prise d'un doute.

\- Hein ? Euh … je …

\- Tu ne m'as quand même espionné Chat !

\- Hein ... Mais non ! Juste … Je sais que tu t'es cognée à cet endroit hier, alors je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien ! Et … Tu sais j'ai le regard affuté. J'avais remarqué ta bosse.

Marinette le regarda suspicieuse, avant d'admettre qu'il avait sans doute raison. Elle hocha les épaules, en souriant, tout en fermant les yeux. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Chat soupirer de soulagement.

Mais alors qu'elle repartit dans ses croquis, Chat la regarda attentivement, mais toujours avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Donc … Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Mais oui Chat noir ! Si tu t'inquiètes pour cette bosse, il ne faut pas. Tu sais, tu ne me connais pas vraiment, et je t'assure que je suis réputée pour ma maladresse légendaire. Cette bosse ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. Alors ça va.

Puis, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur de Chat noir, sans qu'il ne pût l'expliquer réellement.

\- Si ce n'était que ça, tu peux être tranquille. Je vais bien.

Pensant réellement qu'il n'était venu que pour ça et qu'il allait partir après s'être assuré de son état santé, Marinette repartit dans ses croquis, ne faisant même plus attention à son environnement. C'était pourquoi, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le superhéros était resté, là, à l'observer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il la regarda attentivement. Il la vit concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua même plus sa présence. Soudain intrigué par ce qu'elle réalisait, il descendit de la table, sur laquelle, il était toujours en tailleur, et s'approcha d'elle pour regarder ce qu'elle fabriquait. Il se mit derrière elle, alors qu'elle semblait dessiner une robe de sa création. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Wow ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Remarquant enfin sa présence – ou plutôt qu'il était toujours là, mais cette fois derrière elle – elle leva la tête vers lui, surprise, avec un soubresaut. Puis, elle redescendit son regard vers sa nouvelle création, avant de le regarder à nouveau et de reporter son attention sur son dernier croquis. Elle sourit de fierté.

\- Tout à fait ! Elle te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle en montant un peu plus son carnet pour qu'il put mieux voir.

Et en effet, il put mieux voir la dernière création de la jeune fille, avec beaucoup de détails. Il était comme impressionné, émerveillé par le talent créatif de son amie.

\- C'est incroyable Marinette ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talents !

Marinette, gênée par les compliments du superhéros, rougit à ces mots.

\- Merci Chat…

Puis, Chat pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour observer plus attentivement le carnet où était dessiné ce fameux croquis. Il eut soudain un déclic.

\- Mais dis-moi ! C'est le fameux carnet à dessin d'hier ?

Marinette regarda son carnet, avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers son coéquipier, avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Comme tu le vois, il n'a pas subi de dégâts. Du moins, j'ai réussi à le réparer.

\- Génial ! Dis … Je peux voir ce que tu as dessiné d'autres ?

La jeune styliste fut surprise de cette demande. Néanmoins, avec un sourire éclatant, ce qui fit fondre le cœur du héros, sans qu'encore une fois, il ne put comprendre pourquoi, elle accéda à sa demande.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle se retourna vers lui complètement, et lui tendit son cahier à dessin. Chat noir le saisit délicatement, comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Puis, sous sa contemplation, il recula jusqu'au mur, avant de s'affaisser pour s'asseoir, tout en tournant les pages du cahier. Il avait un regard émerveillé et impressionné, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Marinette, qui malgré elle, attendait son verdict.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la mode. Du moins, au design.

\- Un peu, répondit-il vaguement toujours concentré à la découverte des créations de son amie.

Elle le regarda tourner les pages de son carnet, avec toujours ce regard d'émerveillement. Elle n'avait jamais vu son partenaire si calme, si détendu. Il était si naturel, sans mauvais jeux de mots, sans flirt. Elle sourit en voyant ce spectacle. Elle comprit qu'elle voyait une autre facette de Chat noir, et cela lui plaisait grandement. Elle agrandit son sourire de tendresse, avant de décider de venir le rejoindre, près du mur. Elle s'assit à sa droite et regarda avec lui ses dessins d'un air fier.

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talents, Princesse.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Mais oui ! Là, la façon dont la veste repose et centre … Cela peut raffermir la silhouette d'une personne. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Et si tu le faisais en noir, cela pourrait mettre le corps en valeur. Et là, avec les accessoires que tu as ajoutés, c'est …

Marinette le regarde surprise, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de choc. La façon dont Chat noir s'exprimait sur la mode, la laisser bouche bée.

\- Chat noir ?

Le superhéros stoppa son discours pour la regarder curieusement.

\- Tu … Tu t'y connais en mode ?

Chat noir lui sourit en hochant les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur les croquis de la jeune fille.

\- Oui un peu.

Il tourna une autre page, pour admirer une autre création de son amie, toujours ce même sourire sur son visage, pendant que Marinette détailla son visage de plus près. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à tous ces détails, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle remarqua ses yeux verts de félin. Elle se demanda si sans le costume, l'identité civile de Chat noir possédait les yeux verts également. Elle observa chaque détail de son visage, de ses sourcils, de son nez, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle s'y attarda un instant, comme entrée en transe. Elle ne le niait pas. Chat noir avait toujours été attirant. Mais ce soir, quelque chose de spécial naissait en elle, et elle regardait son partenaire d'une toute autre façon. Elle releva les yeux sur les traits de son visage séduisant. S'il n'était pas aussi prétentieux, il aurait pu être son type de garçon. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de penser à son partenaire de cette façon. Ils étaient amis, rien de plus. Enfin Ladybug et Chat noir l'étaient. Pourtant, le superhéros était avec Marinette ce soir et non Ladybug. Un sourire orna également ses lèvres. Oui, Chat noir était avec elle et non la superhéroïne. Elle sentait une certaine fierté à ce fait. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas son côté de Ladybug qui attirait, mais bien son côté civil – bien qu'elle ne comprît pas pourquoi. Mais peu importait la raison, puisque Chat noir était sur son balcon, en train d'admirer ses créations. Elle rougit, tout en agrandissant son sourire. Oui, elle était heureuse de cette situation. Elle était heureuse d'être en présence de Chat noir, ce soir-là. Elle était heureuse que c'était Marinette qui était avec le superhéros de Paris, et non Ladybug - même si elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison. Son sourire s'agrandit à ce fait.

Finissant par chasser ses pensées, surtout sur son partenaire, elle se reconcentra sur son carnet à croquis, ravie de partager sa passion, par la dernière personne qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle l'admettait. Chat Noir était pleines de surprises. Et elle était plus que ravie de découvrir cette personnalité de son partenaire. Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint.

\- Dis Chat noir ? Ça te dirait de me donner un coup de pattes ?

Le superhéros se tourna curieusement vers elle. Il nota le jeu de mots qu'elle venait de faire, avec un sourire, mais le perdit vite, prenant conscience de ses paroles.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu pourrais me donner des conseils pour perfectionner mes créations.

\- Princesse je sais pas …

\- Allez ! Ça me fera un avis extérieur. En plus du superhéros de Paris !

Elle affirma ça en levant les bras d'un air enjouée et enthousiaste que Chat noir ne put que sourire, et céder par sa demande.

\- Ok mais si seulement je reçois un autographe de la future meilleure styliste de tout Paris !

Marinette le regarda incrédule et rougit en détournant les yeux aux paroles du superhéros.

\- Chat … Arrête …

Voyant son embarras et ses rougissements, Chat noir décida de la taquiner un petit peu. Il approcha son visage du sien, avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Non tu as raison …, murmura-t-il avant de reculer d'un coup pour hurler, La meilleure styliste du monde !

Marinette rigola à la mise en scène de son partenaire. Le superhéros la regarda rire, et s'émerveilla également devant. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de la voir si joyeuse. Elle était le soleil qui illuminait le cœur des gens, y compris le sien – bien qu'il ne le comprît pas tout de suite, encore obnubilé par Ladybug.

Après son fou rire passé, elle posa une main sur celle de Chat noir, avec gratitude.

\- Merci Chat, t'es vraiment gentil.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Marinette rigola à son geste. Il était vrai que d'habitude, elle était exaspérée pour son attitude, mais cette fois ci, ça la faisait vraiment rire. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Puis, se souvenant d'une chose, elle se stoppa nette dans son éclat de rire.

\- J'y pense ! Tu veux des biscuits ?

A l'entente de ces mots, les yeux de Chat noir s'illuminaient tels un enfant lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noel. Marinette rigola un peu plus à sa réaction. Elle se disait que par moment Chat noir était vraiment un enfant. Ou un chaton. Voire les deux.

\- Les mêmes que ceux d'hier ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Ou d'autres si tu veux.

\- Oh oui oh oui ! S'il te plait Prrrrrrrrrincesse ! supplia-t-il en ronronnant, tout en faisant des yeux doux de chaton, ce qui, bien évidemment, fit rire Marinette.

Après son rire passé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la trappe menant à sa chambre.

\- D'accord. Reste là je reviens.

Le superhéros la regarda descendre, avec un regard moitié amusé, moitié tendre. Marinette était vraiment une fille de ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux. Il admirait sa gentillesse. A cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa. Il posa son dos contre le mur, en posant une main contre son organe vital pour dire de le calmer. Un sourire niais ornait ses lèvres. Il finit par fermer les yeux, appréciant le calme et la douceur du lieu. Même sur son balcon, cet endroit dégageait une aura confortable et accueillante. C'était très loin de l'aura de chez lui, qui était triste et morose.

Avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, il l'entendit revenir. Il releva les yeux dans sa direction, pour la voir arriver vers lui, avec une assiette pleine de cookies, muffins, et autres pâtisseries en tout genre. Il se lécha les babines d'avance par ce festin improvisé.

Marinette se rassit aux côtés de Chat noir, l'assiette entre eux. Bien qu'il essayât de rester gentleman, le superhéros se jeta sur la première pâtisserie qui lui tombait sous la main, comme un goinfre. Si Plagg avait été là, il se serait bien moqué de lui. Toutefois, ce geste, cette gourmandise fit rire Marinette, qui prit, à son tour, un cookie, avec plus de calme que son partenaire.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes – de longues minutes - ils restèrent là à faire des remarques sur les différentes créations de la jeune fille, tout en mangeant de délicieux mets sucrés. Le temps passa extrêmement vite, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait attention.

C'est lorsque la mère de Marinette l'appela, que la jeune fille semblait se rendre compte qu'il était tard. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère monter dans sa chambre, elle savait qu'en ne la trouvant pas dans la pièce, elle allait venir sur son balcon. Elle paniqua intérieurement, ne voulant pas que sa mère ne la trouvait avec Chat noir.

\- Chat noir ! Cache-toi ! dit-elle en le poussant, en totale panique.

\- Mais …

Voyant qu'il résistait, surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, Marinette le poussa plus fort, le forçant à se lever.

\- Ne discute pas ! Cache-toi vite !

Et à peine une seconde après que Chat noir s'était faufilé hors du balcon, Sabine se montra, pour regarder sa fille. Celle-ci se retourna à toute vitesse, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Oh tiens salut Maman ! Quoi de neuf ? dit-elle nerveusement.

Sa mère nota sa nervosité, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention pour l'instant.

\- Oh tu étais là ma chérie. Nous allons bientôt passer à table.

\- D'a … D'accord j'arrive !

Sabine la regarda encore quelques secondes, en souriant, la suspectant de quelque chose. Marinette eut peur qu'elle ne comprît, mais finalement, sa mère avait fini par redescendre. Une fois, celle-ci hors de sa vue, Marinette souffla un bon coup, une main sur son cœur pour dire de le calmer.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

Marinette se retourna surprise, et vit Chat accroupi sur une des cheminées un sourire au coin. Il sauta pour se retrouver devant elle. Elle le regarda en se frottant la nuque, gênée.

\- Désolé pour ça. Mais si ma mère te voit ici … Disons que mes parents sont trop curieux et …

\- Ne t'en fais pas Princesse. Je comprends parfaitement, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Puis, il se rapprocha de la balustrade du balcon et sauta dessus. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire un salut d'au revoir. Mais avant qu'il ne sautât, Marinette l'interpela, en tirant sur sa queue. Il se retourna subitement, et curieusement. Il vit que la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Chat, Je … J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment ce soir …

Il se retourna complètement – toujours sur la balustrade – pour la regarder entièrement. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Il essaye d'oublier que son cœur battait anormalement vite, et lui sourit tendrement, essayant de garder sa personnalité typique Chat noir.

\- Moi aussi Princesse.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, et en voyant son air embarrassé, il sourit, sachant qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle finit par se lancer, voyant le regard insistant du superhéros.

\- Et … Je me disais … Non laisse tomber c'est une idée stupide, abandonna-t-elle subitement.

Chat noir la regarda curieusement, avant de sourire. Il approcha son visage encore plus près, pour ne se trouver qu'à peine un centimètre du sien, ce qui fit rougir Marinette.

\- Vas-y crache le morceau Princesse. A moins que je n'aie volé ta langue, murmura-t-il.

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite, perturbée par son attitude et la proximité. Mais néanmoins, elle essaya de garder une certaine contenance.

\- Je … Je me disais … Enfin … Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici et … Non c'est une idée stupide. Tu as sans doute pleins de choses à faire en tant que superhéros et … Laisse tomber.

\- J'adorais.

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux écarquillés, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à sa réponse.

\- Vraiment ?

Pour simple réponse, Chat noir lui sourit avec tendresse, auquel Marinette lui répondit d'un sourire radieux. Face à ce sourire, Chat noir ne voulait pas partir, mais il savait qu'elle était attendue. Et il ne fallait pas qu'on remarque son absence. Alors avec une vraie difficulté, il finit par s'éloigner doucement.

\- A demain Princesse.

Sans vraiment qu'elle ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, il baisa le haut de sa tête, avant de partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, il sauta hors du balcon, laissant Marinette bouche bée. Un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle toucha sa tête, trace du baiser de son chaton.

\- A demain … Chaton.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? La suite est encore mieux ! Oui je me lance des fleurs moi même.**

* * *

 **Prochaine fic : Entre sentiments et devoirs ... Qui ... N'est absolument pas écrit XD Désolé, mais avec le taff, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage. Mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux, pour publier au plus vite. **

* * *

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que tous vos exams se sont bien passés ou votre stage, ou toute autre chose ! :)**

* * *

 **Bon j'ai pris du retard (comme dhab XD) sur cette fic (et l'autre aussi), mais maintenant voici la suite de cette histoire ! En plus, je vous présente un long chapitre, rien que pour vous faire plaisir :p Un chapitre avec beaucouuuuuuuuup de Marichat et un peu de Ladynoir ;)**

 **Alors n'étant pas trop douée pour la romance, j'espère que j'ai réussi mon coup et qu'il vous plaira (mais j'en suis plutôt fière !)**

* * *

 **Bon vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ceci (1h du mat passé chez moi), je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews, mais sachez que je les apprécie vraiment et je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour votre soutien et de me suivre dans cette histoire ! :)**

* * *

 **Trêves de bavardages, et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Réconfort et sentiments_**

Comme promis, Chat noir revint la voir le lendemain, puis les jours suivants, jusqu'à ce qu'une habitude s'installât entre eux. La visite nocturne de Chat noir devenait quotidienne, au plus grand plaisir des deux adolescents. Lorsqu'il venait la voir, une assiette de délicieuses pâtisseries l'attendait. Tout en les mangeant, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre. Marinette était ravie (bien que prudente au départ) d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son partenaire, tout en gardant le secret de leurs identités. Cela allait de même pour Chat noir, qui découvrait un peu plus chaque jour, qui se cachait derrière son amie et camarade de classe.

Ils avaient une réelle facilité pour communiquer, facilité que le héros ne retrouvait pas lorsqu'il était Adrien. Dans ces cas-là, la jeune fille semblait toujours nerveuse et timide. Alors qu'avec Chat noir, elle était ouverte et même taquine, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme. Il appréciait vraiment ces moments de complicité qu'il partageait avec elle. Et il espérait que du côté de son amie, c'était la même chose.

Et en effet, pour Marinette, les visites quotidiennes de Chat noir rendaient ces journées encore meilleures. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'ils avaient commencé à partager. Elle se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi complices, que pouvait l'être Ladybug et Chat noir, mais cette amitié qui s'était installée au fil des semaines, lui faisait du bien. Cela la comblait de bonheur. Il arrivait même que Chat noir l'aidait pour ses différentes créations, ce qui rendait mémorable ces visites. Tous ces souvenirs partageaient avec lui, alors qu'ils parlaient, mangeaient des cookies, se conseillaient sur leurs problèmes respectifs ou même créaient ensembles des nouveaux designs de vêtements, étaient rafraichissants et reposants.

L'un comme l'autre aimait beaucoup le lien qui s'était formé entre eux. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était douté que cela allait même plus loin.

Chat noir attendait avec impatience l'heure de sa visite chez Marinette. Bien sûr, pendant ses journées, s'il n'était pas accaparé par ses responsabilités auprès de son père, Adrien passait de bons moments avec ses amis, dont Marinette – qui curieusement s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui, sans nervosité, ce qui le ravivait. Mais ce qu'il attendait c'était vraiment de la rejoindre en tant que Chat noir. Il y avait une telle ambiance chaleureuse, sur son balcon, qu'il se sentait encore plus libre, qu'il ne l'était déjà en revêtant son costume. Avec Marinette, rien que tous les deux, il pouvait vraiment être lui-même. Oh bien sûr, avec sa Lady, il pouvait l'être, mais avec la jeune styliste, il y avait un truc en plus, qu'il ne savait pas décrire. A ses côtés, il était vraiment libre et en paix.

* * *

C'est pourquoi, comme depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis que ses visites avaient commencé, il attendait avec impatience sa visite chez son amie. Et particulièrement ce soir-là. Ils devaient parler. Dans la journée, il avait trouvé Marinette différente. Elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude. Et bien qu'elle le rassurât, il sentait que son sourire était faux (après tout c'était le spécialiste des faux sourires avec son talent de mannequin). Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il n'avait jamais su ce que ça pouvait être. Etant absent à cause de son père – pour un shooting photo – le matin même, il était arrivé en cours que l'après-midi, pour voir son amie, lasse. Il avait essayé de découvrir la raison de sa déprime, même auprès de Nino et d'Alya, mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'informations. Il avait juste découvert que Marinette s'était encore prise la tête avec Chloé, mais il ignorait les raisons. Apparemment, même Alya ne le savait pas – ou alors elle le faisait croire. Il savait que Marinette et Chloé ne s'entendaient pas, et la jeune styliste lui avait tenu tête plusieurs fois, sans soucis. Mais là, il avait dû vraiment se passer quelque chose de plus grave, pour que son amie tirait cette tête, faisant disparaitre sa joie de vivre. Sur le coup, il avait même eu peur, qu'elle pouvait être la nouvelle cible du Papillon, mais rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être grâce au soutien de ses amis. Lui-même, il avait espéré pouvoir être une aide pour la jeune styliste, mais ce fut un échec total. En effet, celle-ci l'avait évité toute la journée. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui parler pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas – et notamment face à lui – mais elle semblait encore plus distante que d'habitude. En plus, sa nervosité par rapport à lui semblait être revenue, alors que ça allait mieux entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré qu'il avait essayé le reste de la journée de le découvrir. Adrien avait fini par se résoudre, que son amie ne lui parlerait pas. Mais si Adrien ne pouvait pas découvrir la raison de sa tristesse, Chat noir, lui, pouvait. Il culpabilisait un peu d'utiliser son alter ego pour ça, mais il devait savoir. Il devait aider Marinette. Il devait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Avec cette résolution au fond de son esprit, Chat noir n'avait pas remarqué, qu'il était déjà arrivé près du balcon de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha encore plus près, mais ne la trouva pas. Il leva un sourcil de perplexité. Elle était toujours sur son balcon, pendant l'heure de ses visites. Il se disait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il vit de la lumière dans sa chambre, signe qu'elle était là. Elle avait peut-être froid ? Pourtant il faisait plutôt bon dehors. Non, Chat noir savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il était encore plus décidé à le découvrir.

Et c'est lorsqu'il se rapprocha de son balcon, qu'il la vit enfin. Contrairement à d'habitude, où elle l'attendait sur son transat, cette fois, elle était assise, genoux repliés, tête enfouis dans ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre le muret de son balcon, en face de la trappe menant à sa chambre. Il la regarda quelques secondes curieusement, avant d'afficher un air peiné. Il devait vraiment découvrir la vérité. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Marinette était la joie incarnée. La voir si déprimée, lasse, lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Il se promit que Chat noir allait l'aider et lui redonner le sourire. Il le promit sur son honneur de chat. Son honneur de superhéros.

Il se rapprocha donc et atterrit, avec agilité et discrétion, sur sa balustrade, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de prendre son ton séducteur habituel, digne de Chat noir, pour ne pas montrer qu'il savait déjà, que son amie était déprimée.

\- Bonsoir Prrrrrincesse.

Marinette semblait sortir de sa bulle. Elle sursauta en attendant une voix étrangère – pas si étrangère – venir la déranger. Elle leva la tête pour y trouver des yeux verts de félin envoutants l'observer attentivement. A cette vision, c'était comme si, ses problèmes commençaient peu à peu à s'estomper. Elle sourit, heureuse de le voir. Chat noir agrandit son sourire narquois, sachant que cette fois-ci, elle lui faisait un réel sourire.

\- Chat … Que fais-tu ici ?

Le superhéros sauta pour se retrouver à la droite de Marinette et s'assit à son tour. Puis, il la regarda avec une fausse peine dans ses yeux.

\- Pas de « chaton » ce soir ?

Marinette rit, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Chat noir, qui aimait tellement plus la voir comme ça, que triste.

\- Je croyais que « chaton » était réservé à Ladybug ?

\- Enfin ma Princesse ! Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça depuis longtemps ! lui répondit-il, faussement outré, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- D'accord d'accord … Pardon … CHAT-ON. Donc qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu me blesses Princesse. Aurais-tu oublié notre rendez-vous ?

Il mit sa main sur son cœur, pour ajouter de l'effet à sa tirade dramatique, tout en feignant de pleurer. Marinette rigola à sa réaction, ce qui lui faisait vraiment du bien. Chat noir la regarda du coin de l'œil, et sourit à son tour. Sa première mission de ce soir était accomplie : redonner le sourire à son amie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Chaton. C'est vrai j'avais oublié. J'avais …. La tête ailleurs.

\- Oh ? Et où avait donc la tête d'une princesse, oubliant de nourrir son pauvre petit chaton perdu ? lui demanda-t-il, en la regardant avec taquin, tout en s'approchant de son visage.

Marinette le repoussa gentiment, avant de rire. Le superhéros la regarda toujours avec un sourire charmeur et taquin, même si au fond de lui, il était ravi de la voir rire à nouveau, sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire de la journée – ce qui lui manquait atrocement, il l'avouait.

Puis, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'y attendait, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, en soupirant d'aise. Il se crispa quelques secondes, en écarquillant les yeux, avant de se détendre pour la regarder curieusement. Mais il se reprit vite et la prit dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, avec Marinette toujours posée contre l'épaule de Chat noir, et celui-ci la berçant doucement, le superhéros céda sous sa curiosité.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Marinette ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier la présence de Chat noir et son réconfort silencieux, elle les rouvrit, avec une expression triste. De plus, lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom et non son surnom, elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Elle en déduisit donc qu'il avait vite compris (à son plus grand malheur), qu'elle avait un soucis, et soudain, tous ses doutes revenaient en surface. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait elle lui dire la vérité ? Devait elle nier ? Elle ne savait pas. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Chat noir avait toujours su l'aider, quelle que soit la situation. Qu'elle fut en tant que Ladybug ou en tant que Marinette. Sa présence avait un don à l'apaiser, corps et âme. Et il ignorait sans doute ce pouvoir sur elle. C'était pourquoi, elle adorait ces soirées avec lui. Elle était libre et en paix avec lui. Ses problèmes s'évaporaient grâce à lui. Mais ce cas-ci pouvait être différent. Devait-elle tout lui dire ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver un moyen de réparer son cœur meurtri. Mais était-elle prête à ça ? Etait-elle prête à avouer ce qui l'avait peiné toute la journée ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Pour dire, même sa meilleure amie, Alya, ne savait pas, ce qui l'avait rendue si triste toute la journée. Mais Chat noir n'était pas Alya. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond entre eux, qui s'était développé au fil des semaines. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avec sa meilleure amie, même si elles se racontaient tout – ou presque. Avec Chat noir, c'était réellement différent. Elle était plus libre à ses côtés. Et s'il y avait bien une personne capable de lui venir en aide, c'était bien Chat noir. Ça, elle en était convaincue, au plus profond de son âme. Elle lui confierait sa vie, les yeux fermés.

Alors ce fut avec un soupir, qu'elle décida de tout lui raconter.

\- C'était ce matin … Il y a … disons ce garçon …

\- Il y a un garçon ?

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Lorsque les mots s'échappaient de la bouche de la jeune fille, il devait poser cette question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit un pincement au cœur, comme une déception, à l'entente d'un garçon. En plus un garçon responsable de la peine de son amie. Néanmoins, il ne laissait rien paraitre. La jeune fille avait besoin de lui. De plus, il l'avait coupé dans son élan, et peut être qu'il se trompait sur ses hypothèses. Mais il en doutait fortement. Le ton que son amie avait pris en mentionnant un garçon, démontrait qu'il y en avait bien un, derrière son cœur brisé.

\- Qui est-il ?

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la curiosité ou autre chose, vu la façon dont son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait les causes de cette douleur, mais cela lui faisait mal.

Pourtant, lorsque la jeune fille se tendit dans ses bras, il oublia temporairement cette douleur et s'en voulut directement d'avoir posé cette question. Il devait laisser son amie finir son histoire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, il devait se contrôler et laisser ses pulsions de côté.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'allait pas aimer cette histoire. Il le sentit au fond de lui, au plus profond de son être. Et cela pour différentes raisons, dont il ignorait encore les causes.

Marinette, toujours dans ses bras, se tendit en sentant la curiosité de Chat noir sur l'identité de son amour secret. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé le jour même. Néanmoins, être dans ses bras la calmait naturellement, même si elle pouvait être déprimée. Alors, elle soupira et se blottit plus profondément dans ses bras – auquel Chat noir resserra son emprise sur elle comme pour la protéger de tous les maux – et reprit avec une petite voix brisée.

\- Peu importe. Ça ne marchera jamais.

Chat noir la regarda avec peine, sentant son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Instinctivement il resserra encore plus son emprise sur elle, comme pour lui transmettre de sa chaleur et du réconfort. Mais il savait que cette fois, cela n'allait pas être suffisant. Et il ignorait encore tellement de choses, sur ce qui l'avait brisé.

Comme pour essayer de lui rapporter encore plus de réconfort, il posa son visage sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, sentant son parfum, en fermant les yeux, tel un chat. Il savait que c'était l'influence de Plagg, qui jouait dans son geste, mais il n'en avait que faire pour l'instant. Cela semblait apaiser un peu la jeune fille, qui se blottit encore plus contre lui.

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, Chat noir finit par reprendre la parole doucement, sans bouger de place.

\- Il … Il t'a rejeté ?

Il eut un silence avant que la jeune fille décida à lui répondre.

\- Il n'a même pas besoin de le faire.

A sa réponse, le superhéros fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se redressa doucement, pour la regarder avec perplexité.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

Marinette soupira encore une fois pour se donner du courage, alors qu'elle se battait à nouveau pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage triste. Elle ferma les yeux, presque de frustration, avant de répondre.

\- A l'école, il y a cette fille … Cette espèce de … C'est une peste….

Bizarrement, Chat noir comprit tout de suite de qui elle parlait. Marinette avait un don à aimer son prochain. Sauf une certaine blonde, où il savait qu'elles avaient des différends. Malgré cela, il n'en fit aucun commentaire et la laissa continuer, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour toute la classe qu'on se disputait souvent. Aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas échappé à la règle. Alors que j'étais à mon casier pour prendre mes affaires … Mon amie Alya était déjà retournée en classe, avec Nino, un autre de mes amis, … Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé.  
Donc j'étais toute seule. Et cette fille… Pourrie gâtée … Elle m'est tombée dessus. Je suis sûre que c'était juste pour m'énerver, alors j'ai laissé couler … Mais … Elle a dit un truc qui m'a blessé … Plus que je ne l'aurais cru. D'habitude, j'arrive à passer au-dessus de ça mais là …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Chat noir était de plus en plus curieux sur l'échange entre Chloé (il était sûr que c'était elle) et Marinette. Il était vrai que les deux avaient déjà eu des échanges explosifs et la jeune styliste avait toujours réussi à rembarrer Chloé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais dans ce cas-ci, la fille du maire semblait avoir gagné la manche. Et il se demandait comment et pourquoi.

Mais Marinette allait bientôt lui donner les réponses à ses questions, même si ça risquait de faire mal.

\- Il y a un garçon tu vois … Je l'aime bien. Je l'aime beaucoup même. Mais j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, m'ouvrir à lui. Et bien sûr, elle le sait. Et elle en a profitait. Elle s'est moquée de moi … Encore. D'habitude, je lui réponds au tac au tac … Ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs mais après …

Elle laissa un blanc dans son discours, alors qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes de sortir. Par conséquent, Chat noir, avec un regard triste, lui saisit la main pour lui rapporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Par réflexe, Marinette serra sa main, alors qu'elle soupira encore une fois, pour se donner du courage.

\- Elle m'a rapporté un fait important … et véridique. Lui et moi on n'est pas du même monde. On est tellement différents. Moi je suis si maladroite et lui il est si … parfait. Je ne suis que la fille d'un boulanger et lui …

Elle se stoppa dans ses explications ne sachant pas si elle devait dévoiler l'identité de son amour ou non. Chat noir, attendant la suite, la regarda perplexe, mais cette fois ci, il ne dit pas un mot, lui donnant le temps qui lui fallait pour s'exprimer sur ses sentiments.

Marinette finit par reprendre son histoire, tout en décidant de continuer à garder le secret sur l'identité de son amour – même si cela allait décevoir Chat noir de ne pas savoir. De toute façon, elle jugea que ce n'était pas ce qui comptait, à ce moment-là.

\- Il … Il … Non. On n'est pas dans le même monde. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait à moi … Il a sans doute mieux à faire … C'est … Tellement frustrant qu'elle ait raison à ce point. Il est tellement inaccessible et moi je m'accroche à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage … Alors qu'on n'est rien … On est … Juste amis … Je crois … Je suppose … Et je … C'est tout que ce que l'on peut espérer. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ce garçon. Je suis si maladroite, une idiote, je suis … nulle. Pourtant, malgré tout, j'avais essayé de me rapprocher de lui mais … Ce fut des échecs lamentables à chaque fois. Je suis trop nulle et pathétique. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je le sais. Elle a raison. Je me fais des illusions. Mais ça fait mal quand même. Je me voile la face depuis le début ... Je suis tellement pathétique, hein ?

En entendant ses paroles, Chat noir la regarda avec choc. Déjà, il se promit qu'il allait dire deux mots à Chloé. Là elle n'avait pas été que méchante. Elle avait été odieuse ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux. De plus, ce qu'elle lui avait dit, était horrible et totalement faux !

\- Marinette …

\- Non je sais ce que tu vas dire Chat ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! hurla-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru aux premiers abords, tout en fermant les yeux de rage.

Chat noir respectait sa décision et ne disait rien, la serrant plus près de lui, pour essayer de lui donner un minimum de réconfort. Il se posait des tas de questions. Notamment qui était le garçon, dont sa princesse était amoureuse, et qui était inaccessible pour elle. Ce garçon qui était si aveugle pour ne pas voir quelle fille incroyable elle était. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour la consoler. Sa Princesse avait le cœur brisé, car elle avait cru à des mensonges. Il voulait lui hurler que tout était faux, qu'elle était la personne la plus géniale qu'il connaissait, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle écoutait cette fille. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle allait douter de ses paroles, croyant qu'il disait ça juste pour la consoler. Ce qui était à la fois vrai et faux, car c'était la vérité, mais aussi une façon de la rassurer, de lui rapporter du réconfort. Il voulait tellement trouver les mots pour l'aider. Mais il était plus doué pour des jeux de mots douteux que de la consolation.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille, alors qu'elle s'était blottie à nouveau contre son épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder les étoiles. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour la consoler. Mais il devait essayer quelque chose.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais … Cette fille a tort. Marinette tu es géniale. Tu n'as pas à te sentir inférieure comme ça.

\- Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

Chat noir soupira en la regardant, avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel nocturne. Maintenant, il comprenait sa réaction et le fait qu'elle était totalement abattue le reste de la journée. Oui, il fallait vraiment avoir une discussion avec Chloé.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait réconforter son amie, mais il ignorait encore comment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Sans vraiment qu'il ne s'était rendu compte, il avait l'impression d'être dans une situation à peu près similaire. Et ce fut en pensant à cette similarité, qu'il eut un déclic dans son esprit. Il sourit sournoisement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je te comprends Marinette.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, marmonna-t-elle toujours autant, avec une grande tristesse.

\- Ladybug est inaccessible, dit il soudainement.

Lorsque ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il sentit Marinette se raidir, avant que celle-ci ne sortit des bras forts et réconfortants de Chat noir, pour se redresser et le regarder curieusement. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, bien qu'il sentit une pointe de déception, qu'elle se séparait de lui comme ça. Toutefois, il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son idée improvisée. Peut être que ça l'aidera dans ses problèmes. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Pour autant, il gardait une main sur sa taille, pour dire de continuer d'établir un contact physique avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce soir, il en avait besoin plus que d'habitude.

\- J'ai beau lui montrer … Elle semble toujours me rejeter. C'est vrai que ça en devient frustrant.

\- Attends quoi ? Tu es amoureux de Ladybug ? Pour de vrai ? n'en revient pas Marinette de choc, oubliant temporairement tous ces soucis et sa tristesse.

\- Bah … Oui. Je croyais que tout le monde le savait ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant curieusement.

\- Euh oui … Enfin Non … Je veux dire …

Chat noir esquissa un sourire en la voyant se tripoter les doigts de nervosité, alors qu'elle avait détourné son regard, cherchant ses mots.

\- Peu importe. J'essaye de lui montrer l'amour que j'ai pour elle mais … Elle parait tellement inaccessible. Plus le temps passe, plus elle est loin … De moi. Mais je comprends. Elle est tellement incroyable et moi … Tellement banal.

\- NON ! Ne dis pas ça !

Le ton employé par la jeune fille l'avait un peu surpris. Il la regarda curieusement, pour la voir rouge. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la colère ou à la gêne d'avoir hurler comme ça d'un coup.

\- Je veux dire … Tu n'es pas banal … Tu es un superhéros et … Je suis sûre que Ladybug pense pareil ! Tu es son partenaire …Non ?

\- Il est vrai. Mais on n'est pas dans le même monde, elle et moi.

\- Mais … Chat tu n'as pas te sentir inférieur comme ça …

\- Toi non plus.

Ces mots l'avaient échappé et il avait peur des conséquences maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, attendant un verdict, effrayé qu'elle pouvait le rejeter à tout moment après ses dernières paroles. Peut être qu'il avait un peu trop laissé ses émotions le guidaient jusque-là. Il espérait n'avoir pas tout gâché.

Néanmoins, n'entendant que le silence, il se permit d'ouvrir à moitié un œil, pour voir la réaction de son amie. Il vit que celle-ci avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, avant que l'expression de son visage démontrait, qu'elle avait compris quelque chose.

Soulagé qu'elle ne se fâchait pas dans l'immédiat, le superhéros félin se permit d'esquisser un sourire, en refermant son œil entrouvert.

Et en effet, Marinette avait fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami le superhéros. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle s'adossa doucement contre le muret, non sans coller le superhéros, comme pour garder la proximité, qu'ils avaient installé depuis l'arrivée de Chat noir.

\- Ok Chaton… Tu as gagné. Bien joué.

Chat noir sourit franchement et avec malice, sentant une petite victoire de son côté. Puis, il reporta son attention encore une fois sur les étoiles. Même s'ils étaient en pleine ville, celles-ci apparaissaient ce soir, aucun nuage ne se manifestant dans le ciel nocturne pour gâcher ce spectacle. Ce qui donnait un cadre magnifique.

\- Tu sais …., reprit Chat noir, dans un murmure telle une brise légère et apaisante, On est extraordinaires. Chacun à notre manière.

\- Ouais ..., confirma Marinette sous le même ton.

Toutefois, ayant retrouvé un air plus taquin, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire malicieux collé sur son visage.

\- C'est ton ego qui parle là ?

Chat noir se retourna vers elle, stoppant sa contemplation, en la regardant avec curiosité. Puis, en voyant son air taquin et malicieux, il sourit à pleines dents, avant de rire, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Marinette. Chat noir ne pouvait que l'avouer : il était ravi de revoir Marinette agir de cette façon. Ça l'avait manqué. Plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

\- Si on veut, finit il par lui répondre en haussant les épaules.

Marinette sourit en le regardant, avant de baisser les yeux, qui exprimaient une certaine tendresse, qu'elle portait à son coéquipier. Mais en pensant à ses paroles, elle perdit peu à peu le sourire, comme une réalité qui la rattrapait.

\- Tu es un superhéros. C'est normal que tu sois extraordinaire. Moi …

\- Je te coupe tout de suite.

La jeune styliste, surprise par le ton employé, se retourna vers lui, et elle fut un peu déstabilisée, par le regard déterminé et sûr, qu'il affichait tout en la fixant intensément. Quelques rougeurs commençaient même à apparaitre sur ses joues, mais Chat noir n'y fit pas attention, voulant aller au bout de sa conviction.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es qu'une simple civile, que tu es quelqu'un de banal et d'ennuyant. Tu es incroyable Marinette. Il est temps que quelqu'un te le fasse comprendre.

La jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée, touchée par ses paroles. Chat noir la fixa toujours aussi intensément, que ses rougeurs s'intensifièrent. Soudainement timide par l'attitude de Chat noir, elle détourna la tête, non sans sourire.

\- Merci Chaton.

A ton service, sourit-il en relevant la tête vers les étoiles, sachant que cette fois, la victoire était complète. Il avait réussi. Marinette avait retrouvé le moral. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Même si au fond de lui, il ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur, la jeune fille allait mieux. Et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Mais c'était reposant, apaisant. Marinette se sentait mieux, grâce à Chat noir. Doucement, elle se blottit à nouveau contre Chat noir, dans un moment de tendresse, alors que celui-ci resserra son emprise contre sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Dans ce moment calme et apaisant, dans lequel aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot, mais profitait de la présence de l'autre, Marinette repensa à sa journée, qui avait été l'enfer sur terre. Elle avait été stupide d'être prise dans le jeu de Chloé. Du coup, elle avait repoussé tout le monde, y compris Adrien, qui avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle avait, ce qui la tracassait autant. Elle se sentait vraiment bête. Elle devra s'excuser. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son partenaire, avec un sourire attendrissant. Elle devra aussi le remercier pour son aide. Il ne s'en rendait surement pas compte, mais il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Bien plus que Tikki ou Alya – même si elle ne savait pas toute l'histoire.

\- Chaton. Merci.

Chat noir la regarda curieusement, avant de sourire avec taquinerie, digne de sa réputation.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit Princesse.

\- Je sais mais … Merci d'être là pour moi et de me remonter le moral.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Oh que si. Tu n'as pas idées …

Le superhéros félin lui sourit tendrement. Instinctivement, il la rapprocha encore plus, pour sentir sa présence au plus près. Marinette se blottit volontiers dans ses bras, en fermant les yeux, profitant au mieux de son odeur, de sa présence, de ce don d'apaisement qu'il dégageait. Chat noir ferma les yeux à son tour, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant son parfum. Il manquait plus qu'il ronronnait, pour se comporter comme un vrai chat. Mais il se sentait si bien, ainsi à ses côtés. Marinette dégageait une telle âme chaleureuse, qu'il se sentait en paix. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt, mais elle avait toujours dégagé cette ambiance de bien être autour de lui. Même s'il sentait une certaine familiarité avec quelque chose d'autre, dont il ne pouvait se souvenir.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il laissa échapper un murmure, dans un sourire.

\- Je pense que tous les deux, nous sommes des cas désespérés.

\- Ah oui ? dit la jeune fille dans le même état que le superhéros.

\- Nous aimons quelqu'un qui semble inaccessible, en nous accrochant à cet espoir que ça puisse changer.

\- Ouais … Alors peut être qu'on devrait arrêter de rêver à l'inaccessible et de commencer à regarder devant nous.

Chat noir la regarda curieusement. A ce geste, Marinette leva la tête et il vit de légères rougeurs sur ses joues, et une nouvelle intensité dans son regard. Il fut comme envouté par son regard, et il sentit un sentiment nouveau naitre au fond de son cœur. Ses yeux verts de félins étaient complètement plongés dans les yeux bleus comme des saphirs de la jeune fille. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui brillaient de mille feux, n'avaient jamais été aussi magnifiques que maintenant. Alors que son cœur battait la chamade, Chat noir entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Il était complètement envouté par le moment, comme en transe. Il était dans un tel état second, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Marinette était dans le même état que lui. Elle était complètement sous l'emprise du regard de Chat noir. Ce regard si charmant, si séduisant, si tentant. Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si proches, mais à la fois, si éloignées. Elle s'attarda dessus, avant de regarder ses magnifiques yeux verts tels des émeraudes brillants dans les ténèbres. Si elle le pouvait, elle ira se perdre dans ses yeux et ne jamais y sortir. Elle-même, ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement à ce moment, trop envoutée pour avoir l'esprit clair. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, et sans comprendre comment, elle sentait, que c'était la même chose pour Chat noir.

Puis, par la suite, elle perdit totalement la raison. Toujours dans un état second, elle s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Chat noir, auquel, celui-ci l'imita immédiatement.

\- Ouais…, murmura-t-il toujours dans un état de transe, Regarder devant nous…?

\- Quelqu'un … Qui est là … Devant nous …Pour nous …, dit Marinette dans le même ton que le superhéros.

\- Une personne …

\- Proche …

\- Où est ce qu'on pourrait trouver cette personne ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

Au fur et à mesure de leur échange, ils s'étaient rapprochés doucement mais surement. Ils avaient commencé à fermer leurs yeux, petits à petits, alors que leurs visages devenaient de plus en plus proches. Ils s'approchaient encore, comme attirés l'un vers l'autre, sans vraiment qu'ils ne comprenaient ce qui se passait. Il y avait une sorte d'alchimie, de magie dans l'air, qui leur faisait perdre la tête, laissant juste leurs instincts agir. Il y avait aussi un désir caché au plus profond de leur être, qui semblait se réveiller d'un coup.

Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs yeux mi-clos.

Ils s'approchaient encore, millimètre par millimètre, laissant cette intensité agir, ce désir affluer, cette tension prendre le dessus sur leur raison.

Chat noir ferma les yeux, imité par Marinette, alors qu'ils allaient réduire entièrement la distance entre eux. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement, sans se toucher pour autant.

Soudain, une explosion retentit derrière eux, les faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Oubliant ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire une seconde plus tôt, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour tourner la tête, vers le lieu de l'explosion, avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Egalement en totale synchronisation, ils se levèrent, alarmés par cette attaque.

\- Un akuma !

Chat noir serra les dents, légèrement contrarié par cette nouvelle attaque. Le Papillon n'avait pas pu choisir pire moment. Néanmoins, il se reprit en main, et souffla. Il sauta sur la balustrade, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille, son sourire typique de Chat noir revenu sur son visage.

\- On dirait que le devoir m'appelle, Princesse.

Marinette regarda l'endroit où de la fumée s'échappait – signe de l'explosion – avec colère et contrariété. Puis, en entendant les paroles du superhéros, elle le regarda avec inquiétude, avant de se reprendre. Elle hocha la tête, sachant qu'ils allaient se quitter – même si elle allait le revoir en tant que Ladybug, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Chat noir lui sourit, avant de s'approcher de son visage, pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rougir légèrement.

\- Je te dis tout de suite bonne nuit Princesse. Je doute que je reviendrais après cette attaque.

Marinette lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Chat noir lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher encore plus pour venir lui donner une (longue) bise sur la joue. La jeune styliste écarquilla les yeux, en commençant à rougir plus intensément. Le superhéros s'écarta légèrement, mais pas trop loin non plus, afin de continuer d'admirer ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- A demain Princesse.

Puis, aussitôt, il sauta de son balcon et se dirigea vers l'attaque, où un akuma faisait encore des siennes.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette, surprise, toucha la joue qui avait été embrassée, en rougissant, avant de sourire niaisement. Ce fut à ce moment que Tikki décida d'apparaitre.

\- Tout va bien Marinette, demanda-t-elle pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Euh … Oui …

\- T'es sûre ? la taquina-t-elle

\- Oui …

Puis, en accordant enfin un regard à la petite créature volante en face d'elle, Marinette vit, que celle-ci la regardait avec malice, un énorme sourire collé sur son visage. La jeune styliste leva un sourcil de perplexité, non sans rougir.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Oh rien …, feignit elle en détournant le regard.

Mais très vite, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Marinette, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus.

\- Donc….

\- Donc ? Demande Marinette de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Entre toi et Chat noir … C'est devenu …

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Tikki ! coupa précipitamment la jeune fille en rougissant. On est juste amis !

\- Juste amis hein ? répondit Tikki, en croisant ses petites pattes, avec un air malicieux, Vous étiez pourtant sur le point de vous embrasser.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non !

Marinette sentit ses joues rougir de plus en plus face aux paroles de sa kwami. Elle sentit également son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, en ne parvenant pas à le calmer.

Quant à Tikki, elle était tiraillé entre l'envie de rire et la frustration de l'aveuglement de son élue.

\- Marinette, tu sais que je t'ai tout vu.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, en rougissant de plus en plus et commença à s'agiter, cherchant les mots qu'il fallait pour contredire les paroles de sa kwami.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'étais triste … Il était aussi triste … Bien qu'il essayait de me consoler et … C'était juste sur le moment … On n'allait pas s'embrasser !

\- Mais oui mais oui …, sourit malicieusement Tikki.

\- Tikki, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On a un akuma ! changea complètement de sujet Marinette pour s'échapper à cette situation embarrassante.

Tikki rigola franchement avant de pointer le visage de son élue avec une patte.

\- Tu changes de sujet ! Mais sache que je n'en ai pas fini avec ça !

\- Moi si, murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

La kwami regarda son humaine avec amusement, avant d'hausser les épaules.

Comme se souvenant de l'urgence, Marinette reprit un air plus sérieux, prête à l'action.

\- Tikki, transforme moi !

* * *

Bien que particulièrement contrarié – même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi – Chat noir arriva rapidement sur les lieux de l'attaque d'akuma. Il se posa sur un toit à proximité du supervilain pour observer la scène, mais surtout pour trouver déjà son point faible, avant que sa lady n'arrivât.

L'akuma de la soirée était assez coloré si on peut dire. D'après les premiers constats du superhéros, c'était une fille, d'environ son âge. Elle avait les cheveux bleus turquoises avec des mèches violettes, attachés en deux couettes hautes. Ils étaient plutôt longs et ondulés. Elle avait une tenue tout droit sorti d'un jeu vidéo. Elle avait une tunique violette et des bas roses. Des bottes rouges montaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Une cape bleu ciel flottait au gré du vent. Ses yeux avaient aussi changé de couleur pour être rose, ainsi que sa couleur de peau, qui était aussi pâle qu'un vampire. En guise d'arme, elle avait un sabre japonais.

D'après ce que Chat noir avait compris, elle s'appelait La Cosplayeuse et elle avait été akumatisée, car on s'était moqué d'elle, à cause de sa passion du cosplay. Et en effet, avec un claquement de doigts, son déguisement changeait pour prendre différentes formes et déguisements. Chat noir reconnut quelques références à des mangas ou des jeux vidéo, mais à aucun moment, il ne put clairement trouver la cachette de l'akuma, car même les accessoires changeaient en même temps que le déguisement. Il frustrait d'avance à la difficulté de ce combat.

Mais, il fallait dire aussi que son esprit semblait embrumé pour une certaine raison dont il ignorait la cause, ce qui rendait compliqué sa concentration. Et dans son esprit, le visage d'une personne particulière n'arrêtait pas d'apparaitre, ce qui l'embrouillant encore plus. Il serra les dents, tout en laissant échapper un léger grognement. Il secoua la tête pour dire de retrouver une certaine contenance et une concentration adéquate à la situation.

\- Bah alors Chaton ? Tu sembles bien préoccupé.

Le superhéros tourna la tête au son de cette voix, qui trouvait si mélodieuse. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, en voyant sa lady, accroupie, à côté de lui, observant également l'akumatisée. Il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arrivé. A croire qu'il avait vraiment l'esprit ailleurs. Il secoua la tête encore une fois, avant de se reconcentrer sur la supervilaine, d'un air grave – avec une pointe de colère, que remarqua Ladybug.

\- Tout va bien Chat noir ? Tu m'as l'air … Contrarié ?

\- Ouais ça va. Allez occupons nous vite de cet akuma, qu'on en finisse.

Ladybug le regarda avec inquiétude. Il était définitivement clair que son coéquipier n'était pas dans son état normal. Même si elle l'avait surprise, il n'y avait même pas de flirt, de jeux de mots ou toute autre remarque typique de Chat noir. Ladybug s'inquiétait vraiment. Et si ce qui s'était passé avec son alter ego civil, l'avait perturbé, au point d'embrumer son esprit et de le déconcentrer ? Son kwami l'avait prévenu, que les choses pouvaient se compliquer entre eux avec cette relation chassée croisée. Est-ce à cause d'elle ? Ou plutôt à cause de Marinette ? Elle secoua la tête chassant cette idée. Quand il l'avait quitté sur son balcon, il se comportait normalement – même si la bise sur la joue l'avait remué. Chat noir était juste un peu … Bizarre à ce moment-là.

Voyant son coéquipier se jeter dans la bataille contre la supervilaine, elle se frappa les joues légèrement rouges, pour dire de chasser ses pensées confuses de son esprit, et de retrouver une certaine contenance, pour endosser son rôle de superhéroïne. A son tour, elle sauta donc dans le combat.

* * *

\- Bien joué !

Aussitôt leur phrase prononcée, les miraculous des superhéros bipèrent, donnant le signal de départ.

\- Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Tu connais la chanson, Chaton.

\- Bien sûr ma Lady, lui répondit-il en faisant une révérence, ce qui fit sourire Ladybug, qui était ravie de le retrouver.

Mais alors que Chat noir allait partir, elle se souvenait justement de son comportement bizarre de ce soir. Alors, avant qu'il ne disparût, elle l'attrapa par sa queue, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il se retourna vers sa partenaire, un regard confus sur son visage. C'était pourtant elle qui insistait toujours pour disparaitre avant que leurs transformations ne prenaient fin. Alors sa réaction était tout bonnement troublante, surtout que leurs dé-transformations n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ladybug ?

\- Chat noir, est ce que … Est-ce que ça va ? Tu semblais contrarié … Distant et … Je ne sais pas, t'étais bizarre. Tout va bien ?

Chat noir la regarda curieusement, avant de prendre un air coupable. Il détourna les yeux, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pensait pas que le trouble dans son esprit allait se voir à ce point. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à sa lady, mais lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ce soir. Sentant l'urgence arrivée, il la regarda de nouveau, en essayant de faire son sourire typique pour la rassurer.

\- Ma Lady, nos miraculous …

Il se frappa mentalement. Il avait voulu la rassurer, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il venait juste de changer de sujet, ce qui allait bien sûr, rendre la perplexité de Ladybug encore plus grande. Sans oublier son inquiétude en plus.

 _Bien joué crétin_ , pense-t-il, en se maudissant.

La réaction de Ladybug n'attendit pas. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment celle à laquelle pensait Chat noir. En effet, la superhéroïne lâcha sa ceinture qui faisait office de queue, et le regarda avec encore plus d'inquiétude et … Une pointe de culpabilité ? En voyant son regard, Chat noir se maudit encore plus par sa stupidité. Sa Lady avait juste essayé de l'aider et lui il avait fait quoi en réponse ? Mentalement, il se gifla pour sa bêtise.

Ladybug finit par toucher ses boucles d'oreilles, comme pour répondre à la phrase de son partenaire.

\- Tu … Tu as raison. Mais Chat noir … Si tu as des soucis … Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ma Lady ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Ça doit surement être … La fatigue.

Ladybug le regarda quelques secondes, et en voyant son sourire et surtout en sentant l'urgence du bip de son miraculous, elle décida de lâcher l'affaire. Pour le moment.

\- Bon … D'accord. Bonne nuit Chaton.

Aussitôt, la Coccinelle lança son yo-yo pour s'élancer sur les toits de Paris, afin de rentrer chez elle, avant sa dé-transformation.

En la voyant partir, Chat noir soupira – même s'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était soulagé. Il regarda dans la direction où était parti sa Lady, avant de sourire avec tendresse.

\- Bonne nuit … Ma … Prin…

Il se stoppa dans ses mots, se rendant compte ce qu'il avait failli dire. Pourquoi Marinette venait envahir son esprit, encore une fois ? Déjà pour une raison inconnue, la jeune fille avait occupé son esprit pendant une bonne partie du combat. Et voilà maintenant, qu'il confondait sa Lady avec sa Princesse. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait tellement l'habitude de dire bonne nuit à Marinette, que c'était devenu un réflexe de dire « Princesse ». Il ne pouvait pas commencer à confondre les deux femmes. Si Marinette le savait, elle allait mal le prendre. Il le savait. Marinette n'avait rien contre Ladybug. Il savait qu'elle l'admirait. Mais elle n'aimait pas être comparée à une autre et surtout pas à une superhéroïne. Il était sûr qu'elle allait se dévaloriser. Marinette était géniale, mais par moment, elle avait réellement un manque de confiance en elle. Cette comparaison avec Ladybug n'allait pas arranger ça. Pourtant Chat noir trouvait Marinette vraiment incroyable. Comme Ladybug. Peut-être même plus … A sa manière. C'était peut-être dû au fait aussi, que contrairement à la superhéroïne, elle n'avait pas de superpouvoirs, ce qui rajoutait un plus à son côté extraordinaire, lorsqu'elle faisait certaines choses. Marinette n'avait pas besoin de superpouvoirs pour être incroyable. Et il l'admirait pour ça. Chat noir sourit à cette pensée, malgré les bips répétés de son miraculous.

Il devait aller la voir. Bon il était vrai, qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir ce soir, mais il avait besoin d'aller la voir, même si elle, elle n'était pas en mesure de le recevoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce tel besoin. Il devait juste y aller.

Déterminé, il sauta du toit où il réfléchissait pour se diriger vers un certain balcon. Plagg allait le tuer. Ça c'était sûr.

* * *

Arrivé à un toit à proximité du balcon de Marinette, Chat noir s'arrêta et se cacha derrière une cheminée. Pour autant, il pouvait voir la chambre de la jeune fille de là où il était placé. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans sa chambre, signe que la jeune fille veillait encore. Et en effet, il finit par la voir. Il vit qu'elle se détachait les cheveux, ce qui lui allait vraiment bien. Il la trouvait même magnifique les cheveux détachés.

En la voyant comme ça, il se disait qu'elle allait probablement se coucher. Il était tard après tout, et la jeune fille avait vécu une journée pleine d'émotions. Elle devait être exténuée.

C'est à ce moment-là que sa dé-transformation avait eu lieu, pour révéler Adrien Agreste. Son kwami, Plagg, flotta quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur la tête de son humain, fatigué.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? Comment on va faire pour rentrer dans ta chambre maintenant ? Je suis trop crevé pour une transformation.

Pour simple réponse, Adrien lui tendit un morceau de camembert, toujours en observant la chambre de Marinette. A la vue du fromage, Plagg semblait reprendre des forces, car il saisit la nourriture à toute vitesse, en l'engloutissant comme un goinfre. Sachant que ça n'allait pas être assez pour le satisfaire, le jeune homme en tendit un autre, pour avoir un semblant de paix, dans le conflit intérieur, qui régnait dans son esprit. Perplexe par l'action inhabituelle de son élu, Plagg saisit le fromage, mais au lieu de le gober comme plus tôt, il le prit et se positionna devant les yeux du jeune humain pour le regarder. Ayant maintenant son kwami sur son champ de vision, Adrien fut obligé d'arrêter de regarder dans la chambre de Marinette, ce qui stoppa son conflit intérieur pour la même occasion.

\- Quoi ? finit par demander le jeune homme, en voyant le regard de son kwami.

\- Rien je me disais juste … Alors toi et la Princesse …, répondit le kwami avec un sourire malicieux collé sur son visage.

\- Quoi moi et Marinette ?

Plagg l'observa attentivement, se demandant s'il jouait la comédie, ou s'il était sérieux. Déçu par la réponse, il soupira.

\- Gamin … Sois tu es idiot, soit trop naïf soit … Idiot.

\- Comment ça ? s'irrita Adrien par les insultes – habituelles en soit – de Plagg.

Pour simple réponse, le kwami chat le regarda blasé. Mais sentant que cela n'allait pas suffire, il avala son morceau de camembert, avant de poursuivre pour lui répondre avec des mots.

\- Adrien … Avant l'attaque, vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser !

Aux paroles de son kwami, Adrien rougissait tout en détournant le regard. De plus, son cœur battait anormalement vite, et il avait aussi étrangement chaud, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- Mais non, on …

Comprenant que son élu allait nier, le kwami lui coupa la parole, toujours avec un air blasé.

\- Et maintenant, au lieu de rentrer chez toi pour dormir – et le Dernier Gardien sait à quel point j'en ai envie – on est là à … Faire quoi au juste ? L'espionner ?

A ces mots, Adrien rougit encore plus, tout en regardant son kwami à nouveau, d'un air outré.

\- Je ne l'espionne pas !

\- Ah ? Tu fais quoi alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, tout en croisant ses petites pattes.

\- Je … Je …

Mais Adrien n'avait pas la réponse à sa question. Il savait juste qu'il voulait voir Marinette, même s'il ignorait la cause.

\- J'avais juste … J'avais besoin de la voir …

\- Mais tu l'as déjà vu ! Pleins de fois aujourd'hui ! Et même Chat noir l'a déjà vu ! s'exclama Plagg, fatigué de l'aveuglement de son humain.

\- Je ne sais pas Plagg ! J'avais envie …

Le jeune mannequin baissa les yeux, tel un enfant qu'on grondait. Lui-même, il ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait et voilà que son kwami gourmand et fainéant lui faisait la morale. Ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant.

Toutefois, voyant dans quel état était le jeune homme, voir à quel point il était perdu, Plagg décida de lui donner un coup de patte. Qu'importait ce que dira Tikki à ce sujet. Il ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça.

\- Tu es éprise de cette fille, Adrien.

La jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, indigné, en rougissant.

\- Arrête Plagg ! Marinette est juste … Une amie.

\- Une amie … Ouais c'est ça.

Le ton de Plagg ne plaisait pas à Adrien, mais même lui, lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « amie », il sentit un goût amer, au fond de sa gorge. Il ne sut pour quelles raisons. Pourquoi tout d'un coup, tout cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ce soir, mais c'était encore pire lorsque son kwami lui faisait la morale sur ce domaine.

\- Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'y connais rien en amour. Et le camembert ne compte pas.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Le camembert est mon plus grand amour ! Et c'est bien moins compliqué que les filles.

Plagg avait toujours tendance à exagérer, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de camembert. Et bien que d'habitude, cela faisait sourire Adrien, cette fois ci, il resta perdu dans ses pensées, tiraillé par toutes ces émotions, ces sentiments, qui se basculaient dans son cœur et son esprit. Plagg, le voyant ainsi, comprit qu'il allait falloir un petit moment pour que celui-ci comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais s'il ne l'aidait pas, cela risquait d'être long. Très long.

\- Ecoute Plagg, Je … Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi … Je

\- Tu avais besoin de la voir. Je sais. Moi je sais pourquoi. Et toi aussi tu le sais. Juste que tu ne l'as pas encore compris.

Adrien ne répondit pas, laissant son conflit intérieur le tirailler à nouveau. Ne parvenant à aucune conclusion, il soupira, avant de regarder son kwami.

\- Bon tu as fini ? On rentre.

Plagg ne répondit pas, mais soupira, sachant que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Son élu et la jeune fille s'étaient foutus dans un sacré pétrin, avec cet amour chassé-croisé. Il était sûr que Tikki avait la même conversation avec la jeune fille. Il pariait son camembert sur ça.

Alors qu'Adrien finit par se transformer à nouveau en Chat noir, il porta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Marinette. Même s'il ne voyait plus la jeune fille, et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il savait qu'elle était là. Sachant ça, c'était comme s'il sentait sa présence, et cela réchauffait son cœur. Il sourit tendrement, avant de décider de s'élancer sur les toits de Paris, pour rentrer chez lui, après cette journée riche en émotions.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Je ne vous ai pas trop frustrée avec ce chapitre, ça va ? XD**

 **La suite arrivera tantôt, mais sachez que j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire !**

* * *

 **Je ne vous promets rien sur une date de la prochaine publication, car je suis trop débordée XD Mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire les prochains chapitres pour mes deux fanfictions ML. Restez connectés ;)**

 **A tantôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes miraculers !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui je sais j'ai énormément de retard mais je reviens en force ;)**

* * *

 **Je vais être très brève et répondre aux reviews avant de vous laisser le chapitre.**

DeadlyFury : COUCOU PRINCESSE ! Alors prête pour ce chapitre ? Non je ne pense que tu le sois. Pas dans ton état XD Alors oui tu m'as énormément manqué ! Après tout je ne m'imagine pas un monde sans toi (coucou Frozer). Alors toi tu atteints un palmarès de frustration c'est trop drole XD Je me demande si tu vas encore être frustrée ici ou comblée ... Avec toi rien n'est moins sûr ! En tout cas t'es toujours aussi adorable *kiss* FANGIRL BIEN EN LISANT ! BISOUS DE TON CHATON

SayoriHime : Hé coucou Sayo ! Comme on se retrouve XD Alors si tu as été frustré tant mieux c'était le but recherché XD Je compense un peu avec ce chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !

Eterna de Solary : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Keiko Yuriko : Merci et voilà la suite :)

Electraestar : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ça me touche vraiment ^^ Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude ce genre là en plus donc ça me touche d'autant plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaire, même si on passe à la vitesse supérieure ;)

Jenny : Merci et bonne lecture ;)

Arum : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments! Heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira !

MlleMau : Hello ! Je te remercie déjà pour la taille de ta review. j'avoue que sur le coup ça m'a surprise ne m'y attendant pas XD Je t'avais répondu la plupart par MP, alors je vais pas trop m'attarder mais je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : Salut ! Oui et j'adore vous frustrer il faut le savoir XD Bonne lecture !

cmoa : Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle de la frustration XD Bonne lecture !

Halleypocky : Je te remercie pour ton compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Merci pour votre patience, vos reviews, vos MP et vos views ! ça me touche ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, dont je suis très fière. C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça (étant plus dramaturge pour ceux qui me connaissent XD), espérons que je sois à la hauteur ;)**

 **Je vous laisse le savourer ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Tourments**_

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines, depuis ce fameux soir. Et ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce moment, où ils avaient failli s'embrasser – bien qu'ils niaient l'évidence à leurs kwamis, quant à cette attirance. Ils n'en parlaient pas, comme si rien ne s'était passé – au grand dam de Tikki et Plagg, qui commençaient à désespérer de leur entêtement. Pour Marinette et Chat noir, ce fut un soir comme les autres, alors ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de parler de leurs sentiments et encore moins d'être gênés par rapport à ça. Alors c'était tout bonnement normal que les visites nocturnes de Chat noir restaient habituelles. Il venait la voir chaque soir, oubliant ce qu'il avait failli se passer – bien que leurs cœurs ne pouvaient pas réellement l'oublier. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qui se passait avec leurs cœurs. Cependant ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention – malgré les dires de leurs kwamis qui devenaient de plus en plus insistants.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le superhéros venait voir la jeune fille tous les soirs. Et sans vraiment qu'ils ne se rendaient compte, quelque chose de nouveau avait commencé à naitre au fond de leurs cœurs. Ce sentiment s'était installé petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Pourtant, les deux jeunes gens n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils continuaient juste leurs habitudes routinières, appréciant de plus en plus ces moments partagés ensemble.

Et un soir du mois de mai, alors que la température était plutôt douce, comme à ses habitudes, Chat noir était venu rencontrer Marinette sur son balcon. Les deux étaient adossés, debout, coudes posés contre la rembarde du balcon et regardaient le ciel nocturne, en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais bien au contraire, un silence reposant, apaisant. C'était très agréable, autant l'un pour l'autre.

Pourtant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, quelque chose la troublait depuis quelques temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, malgré les conseils de sa kwami. Mais cela la perturbait beaucoup. Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon au masque à sa gauche – qui regardait toujours le ciel nocturne avec un air apaisé. Elle ferma les yeux, pesant encore une fois, le pour et le contre. Elle avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la journée. Mais elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus nier ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle fallait qu'elle lui en parlait. Elle devait savoir.

\- Dis Chaton, je pourrais te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr Princesse, lui dit-il toujours en observant le ciel.

Marinette soupira pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

\- Ça fait un mois maintenant que tu viens me voir et … Pas que ça me pose un problème mais … Enfin je me disais … Il y a un mois, je comprends que tu es venu ici pour voir comment j'allais après … Mon incident, disons. Mais après ?

Chat noir stoppa sa contemplation tranquille, pour venir regarder la jeune fille à côté de lui, avec un air curieux. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Marinette commença à devenir nerveuse, si bien qu'elle tapota ses deux index par réflexe, tout en détournant le regard. Chat noir la regarda encore plus curieusement, surtout qu'être aussi nerveuse en sa présence, ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Pour autant, il n'intervint pas, attendant les mots de Marinette sortir naturellement de sa bouche – ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je veux dire … Pourquoi est-ce que tu … Je veux dire … T'as peut-être des choses à faire … Et moi aussi … Enfin …

Sentant sa gaffe grandissante s'échapper de sa bouche, elle essaya de rattraper le coup. Elle osa enfin le regarder, en agitant les mains en panique et toujours aussi nerveuse.

\- Ne te méprends pas ! J'adore tes visites. Vraiment. Mais … Je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé ce dernier mois et … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser … Oh je sais que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir mais …

Voyant qu'elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications, Chat noir sourit, légèrement amusé de la situation. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle agissait comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer sur ça. Son amie avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit coup de patte, pour trouver les mots justes, sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire.

\- Marinette, viens en aux faits, rigola-t-il de l'embarras de son amie.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? cria-t-elle soudainement et rapidement, sans qu'elle ne pût réellement le contrôler.

Sa panique l'avait emporté sur sa raison, et elle avait peur qu'il n'avait pas compris, ce qu'elle avait dit. Alors lorsqu'elle osa le regarder, elle vit son air surpris et confus. Elle se dit qu'elle devait un peu plus détailler son explication pour qu'il comprenne réellement. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains – elle était Ladybug tout de même ! – elle souffla pour retrouver une respiration plus calme et le regarda avec détermination.

\- Depuis ce soir-là … Tu es venu me voir … Tous les soirs … Pourquoi ?

Chat noir cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confus et surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. A ce moment-là, toutes sortes d'interrogations passèrent dans son esprit. Mais une seule s'attarda : était-elle déçue ? En avait-elle marre de lui ? A cette simple pensée, ses oreilles s'abaissèrent et son visage devint plus triste, peiné. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, presque se briser.  
Marinette le vit très bien, et s'en voulait immédiatement. Elle se gifla mentalement, d'avoir peiné son ami. Elle ne voulait absolument pas le blesser comme ça. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi maladroite. Alors elle essaya de rattraper le coup, mais Chat noir fut plus rapide.

\- Je … Ça te dérange que …

Voyant sa gaffe légendaire, elle hurla presque pour répondre, avant qu'il ne se fît trop de mauvaises idées.

\- NON !

Chat noir écarquilla les yeux de surprise par le ton qu'elle avait pris soudainement. Il vit qu'elle rougissait d'embarras par sa réaction excessive. Son air peiné disparaissait pour laisser place de nouveau à la confusion et l'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.  
C'est alors que Marinette profita de sa confusion pour poursuivre.

\- Ecoute je … Je me demandais … Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé une fois, si un superhéros n'avait pas des choses de …. Disons de superhéros à faire et … Je sais que tu m'as déjà répondu à ça mais … Juste … Je me demandais … Je tiens d'abord à te rassurer. J'adore ces soirées depuis un mois. J'ai passé vraiment des bons moments en ta compagnie mais … Je m'interroge quand même. Pourquoi depuis ce fameux soir, tu viens me voir ? Je sais que je t'avais dit que tu serais toujours le bienvenu mais … Je te ne l'ai pas ordonné donc c'est toi qui l'a décidé par toi-même alors … Je m'interroge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir, moi, une simple civile banale ? Je veux dire … Tu es un superhéros et … Moi une simple civile. Alors oui je m'interroge et … Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé … Je ne voulais pas mais … Je voulais savoir … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Chat noir la regarda surpris et curieux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à celle-là. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois montrant sa confusion. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, signe qu'il voulait répondre, mais qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour. Puis, il observa l'expression de Marinette. Celle-ci était intimidée, gênée et de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses pommettes. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable à ce moment-là, que son instinct lui dictait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais sa raison lui affirmait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, cette fois ci. Marinette n'avait pas besoin de contact physique cette fois, mais bien une réponse avec des mots.

Alors se reprenant, il regarda quelques secondes le ciel en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Quelle était la raison de sa venue quotidienne chez Marinette ? Même lui, il ne savait pas trop. Mais il était clair, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça. La jeune fille attendait une réponse. Il réfléchit intensément avant de se souvenir de tous les moments avec la jeune styliste. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque moment partagé. Il sourit. Il ne devait pas lui répondre avec sa tête, mais bien avec son cœur.

Il rit légèrement en fermant les yeux, avant de se pencher plus sur la balustrade, ses coudes toujours posés dessus. Puis, il reporta son attention sur les étoiles.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire … Je me sens bien avec toi. Il est vrai qu'au départ, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien mais … J'ai découvert autre chose. Je me sentais bien ici. Alors, il est vrai qu'au début, je venais juste m'incruster comme un petit chat perdu… Si on peut dire… Mais … Je ne sais pas … Tu dégages une aura chaleureuse autour de toi Marinette. Si bien que cela me faisait une joie d'être en ta compagnie. Tu sais je te l'avais déjà dit … Chez moi ce n'est pas la joie … Ici, je me sens … Libre … Plus libre que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et puis, j'avais fini par vouloir te connaitre. Tu avais l'air souvent d'être prise dans des situations délicates et … Je me questionnais sur toi.

\- Tu es déçu ? Je veux dire … De ce que tu as appris, demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Chat noir se retourna vers elle, comme offusqué. Il la regarda avec un air choqué, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Marinette.

\- Déçu ? Tu veux rire j'espère ! Marinette tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es gentille, attentionnée, talentueuse et … Tu respires la joie. Oui c'est ça ! Tu es la joie incarnée. Alors pourquoi je suis venue te voir, tous les soirs, depuis ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je laissais juste mon cœur me dicter ma conduite. Je voulais venir te voir car je le voulais tout simplement. Je me sens bien avec toi. Je vis pleinement et je suis totalement libre à tes côtés. Même plus qu'avec Ladybug.

Au discours de Chat noir, et notamment sur tous ces compliments, Marinette écarquilla les yeux de surprise au fur et à mesure que le superhéros parlait. Son choc, sa surprise grandissante, s'accompagnaient d'un rougissement de plus en plus flagrant sur ses joues. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, mais elle n'y comprit pas trop pourquoi. Elle le laissa battre, alors que son esprit était complètement embrumé et qu'elle avait de plus en plus chaud, subitement. Elle était dans un autre monde. Une seule personne avait réussi à la faire sentir comme ça. Et encore, les effets des mots de Chat noir étaient nettement supérieurs à toutes autres attentions d'un certain garçon. Oui, elle pouvait le dire. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait sentir comme ça, jusqu'à Chat noir. Elle était complètement perdue. Plus qu'avant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle avait chaud. Horriblement chaud. Et son cœur continuait à battre frénétiquement, comme emballé.

Sauf que Chat noir n'avait pas fini, à son plus grand dam, pour elle et son cœur.

\- Tu sais Marinette… J'apprécie vraiment ces moments avec toi. Tous ces moments depuis un mois. Chaque moment passé et partagé … Ça a changé ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je le sais. Ces soirées me font du bien et m'apaisent. Je me sens bien avec toi. Alors pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais pas te le dire clairement. Juste … J'avais besoin de passer ces moments avec toi. J'avais envie au plus profond de moi, je suppose. Je pense que … Ouais… J'apprécie réellement ces moments partagés avec toi … Autant que je t'apprécie, toi.

Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le trop plein d'émotions de Marinette. Elle se sentit rougir atrocement, sa chaleur corporelle augmentant considérablement. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse, qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser. Elle se sentait bizarre, mais comblée à la fois. Un surplus de sentiments et d'émotions l'envahirent, sans qu'elle ne pût savoir réellement ce que ça pouvait signifier. Sa respiration devint saccadée, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas aux bords de l'évanouissement.

Mais bizarrement, malgré toutes ces réactions, la jeune fille n'avait envie d'une chose et qu'une seule. Et Chat noir allait finir par lui donner.

\- Alors je ne sais pas si cette explication te convient. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été clair. Juste … Sache une chose Princesse, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un avant de te connaitre. Sans doute pour ça que j'apprécie tellement ces moments en ta compagnie. A tes côtés, je me sens réellement moi-même. Même plus qu'avec Ladybug … C'est dire. Je … Oui … Je pense que la seule explication que je peux te donner est celle-ci : Je me sens bien avec toi. Même très bien. Et je pourrais même rajouter que je suis très heureux que le destin nous a réuni ... Tous les deux.

Et alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, pour lui sourire tendrement, comme pour dire de conclure son discours sur sa belle amie, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait suivre. Quelques secondes à peine, après la fin de son discours, alors qu'il lui souriait avec tendresse, sans prévenir et le surprenant au plus haut point, Marinette s'approcha d'un coup vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement, tout en fermant les yeux. Dire que Chat noir était surpris, était un doux euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce geste venant de la part de la jeune fille. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cependant, envouté par les douces lèvres de la jeune styliste, il s'apprêta à lui répondre. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps, car Marinette se sépara de ses lèvres, aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était rapprochée, comme si tout d'un coup, elle était gênée par son acte impudique.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Je ne voulais pas … Je … Je sais que tu aimes Ladybug et … Je suis désolée …. Je … Je me suis … Je …

Chat noir la regarda toujours les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sentit encore la douce chaleur des lèvres de Marinette sur les siennes, et il ressentit comme une frustration et une déception, car ce fut trop rapide à son goût. Son corps et son cœur en voulaient plus. Cette fois, il n'était pas sûr que sa raison pût l'emporter sur son instinct. Ce baiser avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Alors lorsqu'il vit la pauvre jeune fille essayant de donner des excuses sur son geste, il sourit tendrement avant de venir à son tour, la surprendre. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête – la faisant taire par la même occasion – et il approcha son propre visage doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Marinette écarquilla les yeux de surprise par son geste. Surprise était même un bien faible mot. Ses rougissements s'accentuèrent autant que son rythme cardiaque. Mais très rapidement, sa raison et son esprit disparaissaient pour laisser place à la sensation des lèvres de Chat noir sur les siennes. Alors, elle se laissa succomber par ce doux baiser et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à bouger ses lèvres pour dire de lui répondre, ce qui ravivait Chat noir, qui sourit discrètement derrière le baiser. Il s'approcha encore plus et approfondit le baiser. Une de ses mains vint doucement caresser son cuir chevelu, alors que l'autre descendit sur sa hanche, rapprochant son corps contre le sien. Il entendit Marinette gémir derrière le baiser, alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains contre son torse brulant de désir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire passer sa langue, afin de rejoindre celle de la jeune fille, auquel elle répondit aussitôt. Ils approfondirent le baiser encore plus, jusqu'à arrêter de respirer.

Ils en voulaient plus. Ils sentaient un désir ardent s'emparer d'eux. Ils voulaient se découvrir l'un et l'autre. Ils voulaient laisser leur passion prendre le dessus sur leur raison. Ils voulaient succomber à la tentation.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il fallait respirer à un moment, Chat noir finit par rompre doucement le baiser, histoire qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles. Mais son visage resta à quelques centimètres de celui de Marinette, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte comme essoufflé et enivré par ce baiser échangé.

Marinette n'était pas dans un meilleur état que le superhéros félin. Elle reprenait doucement son souffle, alors que ses lèvres cherchaient encore celles du jeune homme masqué, comme attirées par elles. Elle était ivre de ce baiser passionné. Son corps en demandait encore et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y résister, tellement le désir et la tentation étaient grands. C'était comme si elle s'était freinée depuis si longtemps, et qu'une fois, qu'elle y avait goûté, même une seule fois, c'était impossible de s'arrêter.

\- Marinette …

Néanmoins, le son de ce murmure, à la fois sensuel et désespéré, semblait la faire réveiller de sa transe de désir intense. Et sans qu'il ne comprît vraiment ce qui se passait, Marinette s'écarta d'un coup des bras de Chat noir, rouge d'excitation, mélangé à de l'embarras. A sa réaction pour le moins étrange, le superhéros la regarda avec confusion, incompréhension, et une pointe de déception. Il essaye de se rapprocher d'elle en tentant la main, mais par réflexe, elle recula comme apeurée. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Il la regarda avec peine et incompréhension.

\- Marinette ?

Il avait tenté une nouvelle approche, mais encore une fois, la jeune fille recula de peur, en regardant le sol, ne pouvant pas le regarder en face, gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Non ! On ne peut pas … On … Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Il la regarda encore plus confus. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant décidément rien.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Tu as Ladybug ! Tu aimes Ladybug, non ? Alors comment oses-tu ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? haussa-t-elle le ton plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au début.

Il la regarda de plus en plus confus. Il cligna des yeux en totale incompréhension.

\- Euh … Marinette …

\- Non réponds !

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il vit qu'elle aussi était perdue – mais sans doute dans ses sentiments. Il remarqua aussi une gêne, et une pointe de peur, qu'il ne comprit pas. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Mais sans succès. Il leva les yeux au ciel en totale confusion.

\- Ok je suis complètement perdu là …

\- Chat noir !

\- Hé ! C'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier, Marinette ! commença-t-il aussi à hausser le ton, bien qu'il ne le voulait pas aux premiers abords.

Marinette fit un mouvement en arrière surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraitre et essaya de garder une certaine contenance. Sa raison et sa peur avaient repris le contrôle sur ses désirs. Elle devait se contenir et ne pas laisser ceux-ci prendre le dessus.

Quant à Chat noir, lui, il était frustré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, alors que c'était elle, qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Lui, il n'avait fait que répondre à ses avances, en cédant également à ses désirs. Mais maintenant, elle le repoussait tout en l'accusant. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait.

\- Oui mais je me suis excusée ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Le superhéros la regarda incrédule. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Attends tu veux que je m'excuse et que je m'explique pour ce baiser ?

\- Oui !

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu as répondu au baiser, je te signale ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Je … Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais … Tu m'as prise au dépourvu !

\- Je t'ai prise au dépourvu ? Et moi je devrais dire quoi lorsque c'est TOI qui m'a embrassé ?

\- Je … Je suis désolée pour ça, je t'ai dit !

\- Pas moi.

\- Attends quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec surprise.

Chat noir soupira avant de relever la tête et de s'approcher d'elle doucement. Instinctivement, elle recula pour garder une certaine distance avec le félin. Mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua ce petit jeu, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Il avança d'un pas, elle recula d'un pas. Progressivement, ils se dirigèrent vers le mur, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçurent.

Chat noir finit par reprendre la parole, mais plus dans un murmure doux et tendre, que dans une colère et une frustration.

\- Marinette …

\- O… Oui ?

\- Tu m'as embrassé. En premier.

\- Ce … Ce n'était pas voulu …

\- Vraiment ?

\- O… Oui …

\- Pourtant tu l'as quand même fait.

\- Je …

Marinette continua de reculer, alors que Chat noir s'avança doucement. Il la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle fut déstabilisée. Sa raison commença doucement à partir. Pour autant, elle essaya de garder toute sa tête. Mais Chat noir ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, avec ce regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle allait succomber s'il continuait à agir ainsi. Alors, pour garder une clarté dans ses décisions, elle reposa encore et toujours la même question, mais cette fois dans un tel murmure, qu'heureusement Chat noir était à quelques centimètres de son visage pour l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Pourquoi toi tu m'as embrassé ? rétorqua-t-il dans le ton que la jeune fille.

\- J'ai demandé la première…

\- Je le voulais, dit-il soudainement en s'arrêtant.

Ce changement brusque de Chat noir la déstabilisa. Elle l'observa attentivement, perplexe et curieuse. Elle décela dans son regard une telle intensité, un tel désir – qui lui était destiné – qu'elle se sentit rougir, et sa raison semblait s'envoler. Elle s'arrêta à son tour et sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, elle commença à le regarder de la même manière que lui. Déduisant ça comme une invitation, Chat noir s'approcha d'elle d'un pas, pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Marinette n'était pas loin du mur, mais cette fois ci, elle ne bougea pas, laissant le superhéros s'approchait d'elle comme ça. A quelques millimètres de son visage, le jeune homme masqué avait les yeux mis clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme dans une transe et comme sur le point de venir l'embrasser passionnément de nouveau. Marinette était exactement dans le même état que lui. Pourtant, le peu de raison qui lui restait, lui redonna la parole, malgré la situation sensuelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Je … Tu … Mais Ladybug ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ladybug est inaccessible. Il est temps que j'ouvre les yeux sur ce que j'ai devant moi.

A sa réponse, elle semblait sortir de sa transe et recula d'un pas, légèrement vexée. Chat noir sortit également de sa bulle, mais il garda toujours ce même sérieux, cette même intensité dans le regard.

\- Alors … je suis qu'un substitut pour toi ?

Cette fois, il était bien réveillé. Il la regarda, complètement choqué et recula d'un pas – remettant de la distance entre eux.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Pourtant …

\- Non tu te méprends Marinette.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Marinette je …

\- Chat va-t'en.

Elle l'avait surprise avec ces mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ses réactions ce soir. D'un coup, elle l'embrassait, d'un autre, elle le rejetait, d'un coup, elle se sentait attirée, d'un autre, elle voulait qu'il parte. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Mais sur son honneur de chat, il allait découvrir, comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Pas question.

La réponse de Chat noir l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle le regarda surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils, contrariée.

\- Va-t'en, Chat noir !

\- Non.

\- Chat …

\- Marinette, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Elle le regarda intimidée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il remettait ça sur le tapis. Elle se mordit la lèvre de nervosité, en voulant prendre la fuite. Mais hélas pour elle, elle était près du mur, avec impossibilité de s'enfuir, Chat noir lui barrant le passage.

Et aussi hélas pour elle, mais lorsqu'elle s'était mordu la lèvre, Chat noir avait trouvé ça terriblement sexy, qu'il en perdit presque ses moyens. Recommençant leur petit jeu, il s'approcha d'elle de manière prédatrice, ce qui statufia Marinette, qui n'osa plus bouger. Le superhéros se retrouva donc à nouveau à quelques centimètres de son visage, la regardant avec envie. Marinette sentit ses défenses faiblir. La façon dont il la regardait, la rendait toute chose. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Son cœur battit à toute vitesse, à tel point qu'il pouvait exploser. Et son regard était totalement envouté par les beaux yeux verts de félin, qui la dévoraient du regard. Elle sentit son corps la lâcher, si bien que lorsque Chat noir prit sa main avec douceur, ce fut comme une véritable décharge électrique. Il finit par lâcher sa main pour venir caresser doucement sa hanche, sa taille, jusqu'à monter sur son ventre. Ses douces caresses sensuelles lui faisaient perdre complètement la tête et sa raison disparut définitivement. Elle respira avec difficulté, entièrement en transe, les yeux mi-clos. S'il continuait à ce rythme, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Ce garçon avait un don à lui faire perdre la tête, que c'en était troublant. Il avait un tel contrôle sur elle, qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Depuis quand avait-il ce contrôle sur elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Et pour être franche, elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça. Tout ce qu'elle pensait actuellement, c'était leur proximité et les lèvres de Chat noir proches des siennes. Ses lèvres si désireuses, si tentatrices. Elle perdit encore une fois le contrôle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? lui murmura-t-il avec sensualité, ce qui lui fit perdre toute raison.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas …

Chat noir approcha encore un peu plus son visage de celui de Marinette, qui le laissa faire. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs respirations saccadées se mélangeaient. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson. Ils avaient tous les deux chaud, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils se désiraient tellement l'un et l'autre. Mais ils s'étaient toujours freinés jusque-là. Pourquoi au juste ? Même eux, ils ne le savaient pas. Tant de questions, mais pas de réponses. Mais surtout tant de désirs refoulés.

\- Marinette … Pourquoi … Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? demanda-t-il toujours avec un murmure si sensuel, qui fit perdre toute la tête de Marinette.

\- Je …

\- Pourquoi … Marinette …

\- Je … Je … Oh et puis zut !

Et sans prévenir, elle attrapa le col de son costume pour venir l'attirer vers elle, et venir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser passionné, brisant ainsi les derniers millimètres, qui la séparaient de l'objet de son obsession. Chat noir écarquilla les yeux de surprise une seconde, mais très rapidement, il prit part au baiser et lui répondit avec la même fougue que la jeune fille. Pris par la passion, il la poussa encore de quelques pas, avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre le mur. Mais ceci, elle s'en fichait ouvertement. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était la sensation des lèvres de Chat noir contre les siennes, mais surtout son corps contre le sien. Elle ressentait tellement de choses à ce moment-là, qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Elle cherchait désespérément la chaleur de Chat noir contre elle, et l'attira encore plus près d'elle, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ses désirs avaient été vite appliqués lorsque Chat noir posa une main contre le mur et l'autre posée contre la hanche de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Très rapidement, la main posée contre le mur, trouva son chemin vers la chevelure de la jeune fille. Chat noir, sous l'effet de la passion, agrippa ses cheveux et rapprocha encore plus son corps contre le sien, alors que son autre main descendit plus bas, vers le haut de ses fesses. Entre temps, Marinette avait également bougé ses mains, pour venir agripper la chevelure blonde de son chaton, et comme pour celui-ci, de s'approcher encore plus, comme un désespoir d'une chaleur grandissante, d'un désir ardent refoulé depuis trop longtemps. Tout aussi rapidement, leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, commençant une danse endiablée. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs corps bougèrent à l'unisson, voulant aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Chat noir commença à caresser le corps de la jeune fille avec sensualité, allant de son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches, jusqu'à même ses fesses, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de plaisir derrière le baiser. Ce son doux à l'écoute pour Chat noir l'encouragea à continuer son exploration et de s'aventurer plus loin. Toujours plus loin. Marinette ne resta pas inactive non plus. Ses mains caressèrent son cuir chevelu, en massant ses oreilles, de manière sensuelle. Ce simple geste avait fait réagir Chat noir de manière inattendue. En effet, celui-ci s'était mis à ronronner derrière le baiser. Bien qu'un peu surprise, elle sourit discrètement et continua ses caresses et massages, tout en continuant à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une de ses mains descendit plus bas pour venir caresser son dos, son torse, ses omoplates. Qu'est-ce qu'elle rêvait à ce moment-là, de pouvoir le caresser sans son costume, de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Mais c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Après tout, elle était même la première à insister sur le secret de leurs identités. Alors, elle devait se contenter de ça. Pour l'instant. Et à l'heure actuelle, cela lui suffisait amplement, surtout en entendant les petits ronronnements de plaisir de son chaton, lorsqu'elle le caressait, que ce soit sa tête ou le reste de son corps.

Ils partageaient un tel baiser enflammé, passionné, mêlant amour, passion, désir, que cela leur faisait perdre la tête, à tous les deux.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une telle passion, avec un tel désir, que la respiration commença à manquer. Alors avant qu'ils ne mouraient tous les deux d'asphyxie, Marinette décida de rompre le baiser. Mais elle ne s'écarta que très légèrement du visage de Chat noir. Elle regarda dans ses yeux, encore enivrée par cet échange fougueux, et elle vit le même désir qu'elle ressentait. Ses pupilles vertes étaient dilatées comme signe d'une ivresse sans précédent.

Et alors que Chat noir cherchait à reconquérir ses lèvres pour un autre baiser passionné, les sens de Marinette semblaient reprendre leurs droits, ainsi que son esprit – bien qu'il fût toujours aussi embrumé par leur échange de plus tôt.

Alors avant que le superhéros ne repose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et qu'elle ne perdit encore toute raison et contrôle, elle recula légèrement sous le regard quelque peu surpris de Chat noir. Puis, sans tarder, elle posa son front contre le torse musclé du garçon en costume.

Bien qu'il fût encore enivré par cet échange fiévreux, il reprit contenance sur ce qu'il se passait, et regarda avec plus de raison, la jeune fille, qui avait la tête posée contre lui. Par réflexe, il entoura son corps avec ses bras protecteurs, signe d'une possessivité, mais aussi de protection, en attendant qu'elle s'exprime – car oui il était sûr qu'elle allait le faire, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- C'est ta faute tout ça ! marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

Et bien que ce fut qu'un léger murmure, Chat noir avait tout de même entendu. Et ceci l'avait rendu quelque peu perplexe, qui encore une fois, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Marinette avait un tel flux d'émotions, qu'il était difficile de la suivre. Il la regarda curieusement, avant de soupir de désespoir.

\- Ok là je suis complètement perdu. A nouveau.

Marinette se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux, comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Le bleu saphir contre le vert émeraude. Chat noir, instinctivement, posa une main contre le mur pour se maintenir, alors que Marinette avait posé complètement son dos contre la façade. Ils restèrent silencieux, laissant leurs cœurs battre frénétiquement à l'unisson.

Soudain, la jeune fille décida de reprendre la parole, en essayant de retrouver une certaine raison, à tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je … Oui C'est ta faute. Je … Je ne m'y attendais pas…. Tu …Tu as pris une place dans mon cœur … Une place importante … et … Je suis surprise … Je ne croyais pas … Je … Tout est de ta faute.

Chat noir la regarda, yeux écarquillés de surprise, avant de rapidement, sourire avec tendresse. Et doucement, mais surement, il s'approcha à nouveau de ses lèvres, pour venir les embrasser cette fois ci plus tendrement. Marinette ferma les yeux, et répondit à ce baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse, même si son esprit était en plein conflit intérieur. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la sensation des lèvres de Chat noir contre les siennes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Chat noir finit par rompre le baiser. Ils rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent avec tendresse. Le superhéros lui sourit, alors que la jeune fille sembla faire la moue.

\- Chaton … Ce n'est pas juste ça … Tu pourrais écouter…

\- Tu as pris aussi une place importante dans mon cœur Marinette, lui coupa-t-il la surprenant.

\- Mais … Et Ladybug ? demanda-t-elle confuse par ses propres sentiments.

\- Ce que je ressens pour Ladybug et pour toi c'est différent … Toi c'est … Plus profond. Tu … Sans que je m'y attende … Tu as pris une grande place dans mon cœur Marinette … Je suis surpris mais … Je ne peux plus nier ce que me crie mon cœur …

\- Chaton …

Voyant son regard confus et perdu – même s'il perçut de la tendresse et de l'amour – Chat noir s'éloigna doucement, donnant des frissons à Marinette, qui avait pris l'habitude en quelques minutes, de sa chaleur corporelle. C'était que son chaton était un vrai chauffage ambulant.

\- Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas …, continua-t-il à dire en s'éloignant encore plus d'elle, ce qui la fit paniquer.

\- NON !

Et sans vraiment qu'il ne s'y attendait – encore une fois – elle l'attrapa de nouveau par le col de son costume pour venir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser désespéré. Chat noir y prit part assez rapidement, et y répondit, en se rapprochant pour l'approfondir – bien qu'il fût encore plus confus, mais il ne fit pas gaffe à ce détail.

Plus rapidement cette fois que leurs précédents baisers, Marinette se sépara de ses lèvres, mais le maintint toujours par le col de son costume, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappait pas, avant qu'elle n'eût pu dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Chaton ne fuis pas, je t'en supplie. Je … Je vais t'avouer un secret. Tu t'es emparé de mon cœur. Et aussi bizarre que ça peut l'être, je ne veux pas que tu me le rendes.

\- Marinette …

\- Mais … Juste … Ecoute … Tout ça, c'est encore nouveau pour moi… J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à … J'ai besoin de faire un tri dans ma tête, de m'éclaircir les idées. Et si tu restes, je ne vais jamais y arriver.

\- Mais …

\- Je sais, je te demande deux choses contradictoires mais … Tu crois que tu …

\- Je te donnerais tout le temps que tu as besoin, Princesse.

\- Chaton … J'ai besoin de savoir…

\- Tu as aussi pris mon cœur, Princesse. Et moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de le reprendre. Garde-le.

\- Chat …

Chat noir l'embrassa chastement, avant de se détacher d'elle et de s'éloigner. Encore une fois, Marinette sentit un frisson la parcourir, alors que la chaleur du corps du superhéros s'éloigna d'elle. Son cœur semblait plus lourd et triste, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vital pour fonctionner correctement. Elle mit la main sur sa poitrine, avant de regarder le garçon masqué se diriger vers la balustrade. Elle écarquilla les yeux de peur, qu'il ne disparaisse à tout jamais – bien que ce fût profondément irrationnel et elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dramatiser sur n'importe quelle situation.

Alors lorsqu'il saute sur la balustrade, elle attrapa sa queue, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il la regarda curieusement, et lorsqu'il vit son regard incertain, il lui sourit tendrement comme pour dire de la rassurer. Il lui prit la main et l'approcha de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à quelques centimètres de distance, à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, de sentir une dernière fois, cette nuit, la chaleur de l'autre, d'entendre le cœur de l'autre battre à l'unisson avec leur propre cœur.

Bien qu'elle allait mieux, Marinette était toujours incertaine, quant à ses propres sentiments. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de son chaton. Elle voulait l'avoir auprès d'elle pour toujours – bien qu'elle sût que pour ce soir, ça n'allait pas être possible. Mais néanmoins, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle voulait le revoir. C'était vital pour sa propre santé.

\- On se voit demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Chat agrandit son sourire, avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son front contre celui de Marinette. La jeune fille apprécia ce geste et ferma les yeux pour ressentir au mieux toutes les sensations qui s'emparaient de son corps. Elle entendit son cœur battre à l'unisson avec celui de Chat noir, et elle soupira d'aise.

\- J'ai hâte de te revoir demain, Princesse.

Ils rouvrirent en même temps les yeux et se regardèrent avec amour et tendresse. Et avec une permission d'un simple regard de l'un et l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent doucement pour venir s'embrasser chastement. Ils se séparèrent légèrement pour toujours garder que quelques centimètres de distance. Chat noir agrandit son sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Princesse.

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite mais, elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui chavira le cœur de Chat noir. Puis, elle l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres de manière plus sensuelle, ce qui fit rougir Chat noir – malgré tous leurs baisers de ce soir. Il sentit quelque chose de nouveau naitre au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait qualifier. Il la regarda juste curieusement, alors qu'elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci.

Bien qu'il fût surpris par ce mot, il comprit aussitôt, pour quelle raison, elle l'avait prononcé. Il sourit alors comme pour lui répondre.

Puis, avec un dernier sourire, elle lâcha progressivement sa main – qu'il tenait toujours – et s'éloigna, non sans un dernier regard tendre. Elle finit par disparaitre par la trappe menant à sa chambre. Elle lui fit un dernier regard et sourire tendre, avant de disparaitre, complètement du champ de vision de Chat noir. Celui-ci, tout du long, la suivit du regard d'un air complètement niais. Après qu'elle fut rentrée dans sa chambre, il agrandit son sourire, avant de se laisser tomber du balcon, pas du tout inquiet par la chute. En effet, avec une acrobatie digne d'un superhéros, il atterrit agilement dans la rue avant de rebondir aussitôt pour prendre de l'élan afin de bondir sur un toit et de se diriger chez lui, heureux comme jamais.

Sauf que ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué dans leur échange romantique, sur la balustrade du balcon, c'était qu'un homme plutôt louche les avait observés tout du long. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et au moment où les deux tourtereaux se séparaient, lui, il s'était caché dans une ruelle sombre. Une fois, le superhéros hors de son champ de vision, il agrandit son sourire, avant de s'éloigner dans des ruelles sombres de Paris.

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Et oui ça se finit sur un point de mystère. Comme certains l'ont compris, ça va finir par se corser pour nos tourtereaux, mais je vous laisse la surprise pour la suite ;) Et oui Marinette ne sait pas se décider, mais sinon ça serait trop facile :p**

 **Soi disant passant la suite a déjà été commencé et mon prochain chapitre de la fic "Entre sentiments et devoirs" sera bientôt terminé. J'en suis sur la fin, donc il ne devra pas trop tarder.**

 **Je vous dis à très vite ! Je vous embrasse fort mes chatons !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
